Fight for love
by LoveGaara
Summary: Sakura starts a new school... meeting up with Temari Sakura is in for a tuff time ....SakuraSasuke  SakuraGaara and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"SAKURA … SAKURA" a voice shouted up stairs "come on you'll be late for your first day"

"Coming mum" Sakura shouted down "ohh god help me" Sakura moaned to herself

"Ah chin up" inner Sakura chirped up "you'll be fine"

"Oh you can talk, no one will see you" Sakura frowned

Still mumbling Sakura quickly finished getting dressed and walked to school. Upon arriving she gulped taking in her surroundings, the huge school towered in front of her. Trying to go unnoticed Sakura made her way through the sea of laughing students who were to busy pushing and shoving each other as they all piled in to the school suddenly Sakura found her self being shoved in the opposed direction that she had been headed knocking in to students every were she turned Sakura managed to find refuge in the library.

"Ohh k well that didn't go so well" inner Sakura laughed as the surveyed the room shelves upon shelved filled with all kinds of books.

"Well might as well find something to read while I'm here" she walked over to the nearest book shelf headed healing, picking up a book Sakura skimmed through it.

"How to heal a broken leg ...blaa ...blaa…blaa, I know al this already" Sakura thought pushing the book back on to the shelf. It didn't go back in so she pushed it harder on to the shelf only to cringe when she herd a thud and then a grown as she pushed the book through to the other side of the shelf.

"Ohh great" inner Sakura mumbled as Sakura ran to the other side

"Ohh god I'm so sorry" Sakura said quickly trying to help the boy up

"Watch it" he snapped swatting her offered hand away

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to I didn't mean to pushed it so hard I" Sakura stopped mid sentence

"Wow he's so cute, why'd u have to ask like an idiot in front of him" inner Sakura said

"Shut up" Sakura hissed trying to tear her eyes away from the raven haired boy in front of her.

"Just watch it" he snapped pushing past her "annoying girl"

"I said I was sorry" Sakura called after him, turning Sakura bent to pick up the book only to come face to face with a very angry looking girl.

"Umm hi" Sakura said trying to smile pleasantly

"We saw what you did to our Sasuke" the girl said

"Hu?"

"She said we saw what you did to OUR Sasuke" another girl said coming up behind her

"Oh was that his name? Umm yeah i already apologized to him" Sakura said trying to get past the now three girls only to get ruffle pushed back against the book case

"Oh you did not just push me" inner Sakura shouted

"You hurt our darling Sasuke and so we are going to make you pay" another girl said with a smirk

"Well he looked fine to me …" Sakura said just before a blond haired girl pushed past her

"You girls are pathetic" she said grabbing a book of the shelf ignoring Sakura.

"Hey bitch don't push ..."

"What ever" the blond said shoving past one of the girls and walking away.

"Hum they muttered, any way back to this one how are we going to punish her?" one asked another

"What the hell, all I did was push a book" Sakura thought these girls are weird, Iv come to a crazy school "you should fit right in them" inner Sakura laughed. "Shut up"

'I'll sort her out" one girl shouted running as she threw a handful of shuriken at Sakura, who easily dodged them and jumped out the way.

"Look I really don't want to fight I said I was sorry" Sakura said dodging another set of shuriken.

"tuff" one shouted

"Ohh just go for it Sakura these girls suck it's been a while since we last had a fight" inner Sakura cheered Sakura on

"My tern" another girl said throwing a dozen of Senbon Needles at who Sakura as easily as the shuriken managed to doge them punching two of the girl at the same time and sending them flying in to the wall.

"Hey is she new" "she's really good" mumbles were herd through the crows who had now gathered around.

"Bitch, look what you did to my nose " one screamed holding her now bloody nose as her friend ran towards Sakura who simple punched her again and threw her to the floor with another two. Looking at the pile of three girls in front of her Sakura quickly grabbed her bag and started to walk away just as the blond haired girl jumped in front of her swinging a fan

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Slashing Wind Skill)" she shouted as Sakura turned to see a dozen of senbon needles blown away back towards the pile of girls who screamed and quickly tried to doge out of the way.

"Umm thanks" Sakura said watching as the crowd slowly started to disperse

"No problem I hate people who fight when your backs turned plus I really can't stand those three" the girl laughed

"Your new I take it?"

"Yeah this is my first day"

"Well you got a batter welcoming that me" she laughed "I'm Temari by the way"

"Oh right Hi I'm Sakura" Sakura replied shaking Tamari's hand

"Right, so since your new and all I take it you don't really know any one?" Temari asked

"How'd you guess" Sakura said sarcastically looking around the now damaged part of the Library

"Well in that case you can hang around with me and my group" Temari said with a grin "it will be great to have a new person"

"Really you mean it" Sakura could hardly believe her luck "wow thanks I've never had a friend before"

"Really?" Temari asked shocked "but you don't look like crazy or anything"

Laughing Sakura pulled a strand of her hair "people didn't like me because of my hair, you know" Sakura pointed to her hair

"Aww the sucks, well I like it, it different" Temari said pulling a strand of the bright pink hair "its special different" she laughed

"you'll fit right in with us then and don't worry no one will try and touch you, especial when they know your in my group" she added with a smirk "don't worry you'll see" Temari said looking at Sakura's now worried face "we are all very close, no one dares to mess with us".

……………………………………………………………………………………..

As Temari was in the year above, she was given the first two periods of to show Sakura around the school. After the tour Sakura and Temari ended up in the cafeteria.

"Ohk now time to meet the group" Temari said grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her further in.

"We all meet in the far corner" she said pointing to a large table in the far hand side, gulping Sakura looked over

"Don't worry" Temari added stepping around students pulling Sakura to the table.

"Hey guys" Temari said standing at the head of the table as a few looked up and replied

"OI" Temari said louder getting the attention of the whole table

"Keep it down women" a boy muttered resting his head on to the table

"Every one I have a new friend, she just started to day so I'm inviting her in to our group ok"

Every one nodded

"Great now, this is Sakura" she said pulling Sakura in front of her

"Hi" Sakura mumbled shyly

"H... hi Sakura" a girl stuttered quickly briefly looking up

"That's Hinata" Temari pointed out "the goon sitting next to her is her boyfriend Naruto"

"Hey" Naruto shouted holding out his hand and grabbing Sakura's "nice to meet you. I'm going to become Hokage one day" he said enthusiastically

"Umm yeah good for you" Sakura said unsure of what to say

"Naruto keep it down will ya" a boy with his head still on the table muttered

"And this is my lazy good for nothing boy friend Shikamaru" Temari said poking him "say hi"

"What a drag... Hi" Shikamaru said briefly looking up.

"Uhum" a girl coughed nodding at herself and the boy next to her.

"Oh yeah sorry this is Tenten and her boyfriend Neji, Neji is Hinata's cousin" Temari explained

"Hey" Neji and Tenten said

"Hi"

"Come sit next to us there's a free spot here" Tenten said pointing to a seat next to Neji

"Oh thanks" Sakura said sitting down returning Tenten's smile

They all began to introduce them self's more when suddenly Sakura felt a dark shadow appear over her. Turning around to see who it was she froze "ohh crap its him" inner Sakura said

"You're in my seat Move" the boy stated

"Oh sorry ill move" Sakura quickly stood up only to feel a hand on her shoulder push her back down

"No she's not, why don't you pick on some one your own size Uchiha" Neji spat at him

"Ohh no Neji its fine I'll just move" Sakura started only to quickly shut up when she saw Tenten shake her head at her.

"You really don't wona get in to this, those two are always at each other" Tenten explained

"What ever Hyuga" Sasuke muttered turning and walking back out of the café.

"Umm thanks" Sakura said to Neji

"No problem, just don't let him push you around he's a bastard ok" Neji told her

"Ohk" Sakura said "we'll try anyway" she added to inner Sakura

"the only reason he hangs around with us is because him and Naruto are close friends" Neji added

"Hey Sakura I've looked at your time table and you have double English next with Tenten, Naruto and Gaara" Temari called down the table

"oh ok thanks Temari, who's Gaara?" Sakura said looking around the table.

"Oh Gaara is my Darling little brother" Temari laughed

"Darling" Naruto choked on his drink

"N...Naruto-kun are you ok" a worried Hinata asked looking concerned

"Yeah, just Gaara a Darling hahaha" Naruto laughed so hard he started to cry

"Yeah well actually he's a maniac killer but you know, cant chose your family and all" Temari shrugged "don't worry" she added seeing Sakura's shocked and very worried face.

"Common Sakura we will be late, ill introduce you to Ino she's in out class to, come on Baka" Tenten said motioning to Naruto

"Coming" Naruto and Sakura called in unison following Tenten.

Out side the English class the met up with a blond haired girl

"This is Ino" Tenten said introducing her

"Hi I'm Sakura"

"Hey ya, so you're the new girl, Temari let you join our group? She must really like ya" Ino said

"Oh?" sakura asked confused

"Tamari's very picky with who joins our group but if she likes ya then u must be fine" Ino said with a big smile

"Thanks" Sakura smiled nervously back.

"Common girls don't chit chat you'll be late" a silvered haired man said pushing them in to a classroom

"Like you always are" Ino shot back

"Hey it wasn't my fault a beautiful girl crossed my path..." he started

"Yeh yeh sensei" Naruto shouted taking his seat

"That's Kakashi sensei, he's always late" Ino said "hear come sit with us" she motioned to a seat next to her. The class settled down and every one got seated. Just as Kakashi shut the door it was flung open again and a red haired boy entered.

"Welcome to the class Gaara, nice of you to join us" Kakashi sighed

"hm" was the only response as Gaara made his way to the back of the class room taking a desk in the far corner.

"Nice entrance" Naruto whispered to Gaara as Kakashi shut the door again, laughing Naruto turned his attention back to the front of the class.

"Ok, well now every one if here we can start" Kakashi said picking up a book

"Sasuke's not hear yet sensei" a girl called out, Sakura immediately recognized her from the previous fight in the library.

"Oh yes, does any one know were Sasuke is?" Kakashi asked the class

"She probably tried to hurt him again" the girl said pointing at Sakura

"What no I didn't" Sakura quickly started to protect when Ino cut in

"Hey bitch, how about I break that pretty little nose of yours"

"Though from the look of it some one already has" Tenten added causing the whole class to laugh.

"It was that bitch" the girl said pointing at Sakura

"AHAHAHA" Naruto fell of his chair laughing as the class erupted again, Sakura noticed even Kakashi smirked though no one else saw because of him mask.

"Shame kikiyo" some one shouted

"That new girl must be hard" another added

As kikiyo backed away from Ino and Tenten

"Wow Temari was right when she said no one would try and hurt me Ino doesn't even know me yet she's taking my side"

"Ohk calm down" Kakashi said taking control of the class aging before it got to out of hand again.

"In today's lesson we are going to finish reading the novel I gave you" and with that he pulled out an little orange book and started to read, as every one else got theirs out.

Sakura looked around spotting Naruto who was desperately trying to open a window with a Kunai.

"It's locked with a jutsu Naruto" Kakashi called not even bothering to look up

"Aww but sensei…"Naruto started

"Read" Kakashi said more firmly throwing a board rubber at his head; Sakura could tell he was trying not to smile.

"Ow" Naruto mumbles as he decided to it a sulk instead

Sakura looked behind her at Gaara, he was sat perfectly still in the corner with his eyes closed.

"I take it that's Tamari's brother, what's he doing?" She nudged Tenten

"Yeh that's our 'darling' Gaara, he always does it he's just meditating" Tenten answered

"He always does it don't worry about him that's just what Gaara does" Ino told her

"Oh" Sakura thought "well he's really hot" inner Sakura said as Sakura sneaked another look at him quickly gabbing a book that was flying straight at the back of her head.

"Wow nice reflexes" Naruto said as Sakura gracefully caught the book and turned round to face the front quickly opening it not before sneaking peak at Kakashi who simple nodded and returned to him own book.

"Wow that was really good" Tenten whispered

"Thanks" Sakura said shyly unknown to her a certain red head had opened his eyes just in time to see what happened and was now watching her with interest

"She was looking at you" Shukaku said

"hm"

"Oh don't hm me you know she was to and she's really hot"

"Shut up"

"Ok ok but you know I'm right"

After a 2 hour lesson Kakashi finally dismissed the class, Sakura found her self being steered away with Ino, Tenten and Naruto, Gaara was no were to be seen.

"Ramey hear I come" Naruto shouted sprinting down the hall way to the canteen the others slowly following. When the girls finally reached the canteen it was already full of students, they walked over to their table carrying their dinners. Hinata and Neji were already sitting down along with Temari, Shikamaru and a boy wearing makeup?

"Hey Sakura" Temari waved

"Hi"

"This is one of my younger brothers Kankuro" Temari nodded to the boy wearing make up.

"Hi nice to meet you' Sakura said extending a hand

"Nice to meet you to" Kankuro said eyeing her up "you single" he asked flashing her a smile as Temari hit him over the head with her fan.

"Please forgive my brother, he's a pervert, to many lessons with Jaria sensei" Temari said shaking her head

Laughing they all sat down and started to eat their lunch when a chubby boy came running up to their table accompanied by a boy wearing a hooded coat.

"Hey every one" they said as they reached the table

"Hey Choji, Kiba" Temari greeted them

"Hey sweetie" Kiba said kissing Ino

"Hey"

"Kiba, choji this is Sakura" Ino said motioning to her right

"Hi" Kiba nodded

"Hey" Sakura retuned the smile

"Wait Sakura, the Sakura" Choji asked sitting next to her "you're the one who beat up Sasuke's fan girls?" he asked

"Umm… well I didn't mean to" Sakura said looking worried

"Ah man I cant believe I missed it, I've always wanted to see them get it" Choji said as every one nodded in agreement

"You got all three of them pretty good" Kiba laughed

"Have u seen kikiyos nose" Ino asked laughing

"So you beat my fan girls" a voice said from behind Sakura

"Umm... I didn't know there were your fan girls I was just protecting myself" Sakura protested quickly as Sasuke sat down opposite them

"Ahahahaha" Naruto laughed "Hey people you should see her reflexes they are nearly as quick as Kakashi's" Naruto excitedly told every one.

"Wow really" Kiba asked looking really impressed

"Yeah she caught a book that Kakashi threw at her from behind" Tenten nodded in approval.

"Yeah believe it she's good"

"That my Sakura" Temari slung an arm round her "I new this kid was special" she ruffled her hair causing every one to laugh again as Sakura tried to sort her hair out.

"So you met my little brother to" Temari asked pointing to Gaara who had perched himself at the far end of the table.

"Oi Gaara you said Hello yet?" she shouted down the table

"Hm" He grunted ignoring his sister

"That's my little brother" Temari said proudly

"Woof" Something barked from under Kiba grey coat

"Shh Akamaru" Kiba hissed as Kakashi walked past

"Kiba you know you shouldn't have that dog at school" Kakashi said

"Dog? What dog" Kiba asked clueless "I don't have a dog t school, do you Ino?"

"No Kiba I don't have a dog, Tenten have you seen a dog?" Ino asked angelically.

"Oh no Ino never, I know we aren't allowed dogs at school" Tenten Said smugly

"Gee you girls" Kakashi walked off muttering something about bratty kids and innocent my ass, as the group tried to muffle their laughter.

"Hey Akamaru meet Sakura" Kiba said opening his coat a little to allow the dog to stick his head out.

"Woof" Akamaru barked

"Aww Kiba he's so cute" Sakura said ruffling Akamarus head.

"So what's every one up to tonight?" Ino asked

"Sleeping like normal people" Shikamaru muttered leaning his head on his girlfriends shoulder.

"That's what you think" Temari said slyly "we are going to throw a party to welcome Sakura"

"Yay Party" Naruto shouted hugging Hinata

"That's a great idea" Tenten said

"Well be there" Neji said

"Great my house 7:00" Temari said happily as every one nodded. "You'll love it Sakura we'll have a great night"

"Hey baka" Naruto called to Sasuke "Your gona come right" nudging the grumpy looking boy

"Wot eva" was the only answer he got

"That means yes, he's just trying to act cool" Naruto laughed ducking as Sasuke aimed a punch at his head.

"Thanks Temari, but I don't know were you live" Sakura said shyly

"Don't worry ill give you directions, were do you live?"

"Umm… 20 south sides" Sakura said thinking

"No kidding really?" Kankuro said joining the convocation

"Yeh... why is that bad" Sakura asked suddenly worried

"You could say that, since you got Temari as you neighbor" Naruto laughed receiving a glare from Temari

"Really you're my neighbors?" Sakura asked

"Yep. Oh my god we are going to have so much fun" Temari said hugging Sakura excitedly

"Any way I have one more lesson since I'm in a higher year than you" Temari said getting up "how are you getting home?"

"Umm ill walk the bus looks a bit dodgy" Sakura laughed

"Ohk well then Gaara can give you a life with Kankuro" Temari said grapping her bag

"Oh no it's ok I can walk" Sakura said quickly looking at Gaara

"No no it's fine they are going your way and I don't want you getting lost. Any way Gaara doesn't mind do ya?" Temari told Gaara

"hm" was the reply Gaara gave not even opening his eyes

"good good, well I'm off see you all later, Ino if you see the others tell them about to night" Temari said kissing shika quickly, "and Kankuro if you touch her ill set Gaara on you" Temari said as she ran out of the café leaving a scared looking Kankuro.

"Ohk then see you all later" Tenten said as the group began to disperse.

"Right let's go" Kankuro said looking at Gaara who silently turned and walked out. Sakura let Kankuro lead her to a small black car in the car park. She watched surprisingly as Gaara got in to the drivers side,

"Well get in them" he snapped not even looking at her

"oh um ok" Sakura said shakily "omg we are going to die" inner Sakura screamed "shut up" Sakura said trying to calm her self

"How comes Gaara is driving?" Sakura said trying not to sound worried "don't you have to be eighteen in Konoha?"

"Yeh but Gaara threatened a driving instructor to pass him" Kankuro laughed casually

"Ohh k we are going to die" Sakura gulped

Surprisingly Sakura got home safely except for the slight scare when Gaara didn't bother to wait for the traffic lights to change, causing a slight problem for the other drivers.

"Well thanks for the lift" Sakura said to Gaara "see you at 7:00"

"Yeah ok see you later" Kankuro said happily as he and Gaara when to their house as Sakura let her self in.

"Mum, I'm home" She called in to the house "Mum?" no answer

"She must have already left for work" inner Sakura said as she walking in to the kitchen, noticing a letter in the table Sakura picked it up.

"Sakura,

Sorry Hun, worked called trouble with the council in the sound village, had to rush of ill phone you later. Hope school was good love you

Mum x x x"

"Oh well suppose I should get my home work done, then get ready" Sakura thought walking up stairs


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto… I wish I did but I don't … read and enjoy

……………………………….

Chapter two

7:00 came round quickly as Sakura rushed to get ready putting on her jeans she shoved on a top as there was a knock on the door.

"It's open" Sakura called from up stairs "oh Hi" she smiled nervously as she came down the stairs.

"Hm" said a bored and annoyed looking read head "Temari asked me to come and make sure your ok" he grunted

"Oh right, well thanks, I'm ready now so I'll walk round with you if that's ok?"

"Hm" was the known reply

"Great I'll just get my leys" Sakura quickly ran back upstairs to grab her bag

"Wow look at her ass" Shukaku said as they watched her

"Shut up" came the grunted answer "ohh you know you like it, she's really hot" Shukaku laughed

"Shut up you perv"

"Oh come on, you know you wona ask her out"

"No"

"Yeh you do"

"No, I don't like people" Gaara shot back he hated it when Shukaku spoke to him, though they did get on a bit better now.

"Umm Gaara are you ok" Gaara shot back to reality as a hand waved in front of his face

"Hm" he grunted turning and walking out of the door

"Ohhk then" inner Sakura said "he's a little strange, but let's go have fun" inner Sakura shouted happily as she followed Gaara through the door of his house, noting that it was exactly the same as hers though Temari had told her that their house had more rooms because of all the quests they use to have. Walking in to the living room Sakura was met by Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten who had already arrived.

"Sorry I'm late" Sakura said suddenly a little shy

"No problem" Temari said coming up behind her with a bowl of crisps "the other will be here soon"

"SNACKS" Naruto shouted jumping up and relieving Temari of the food.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled as he followed Temari in to the room.

"Hi Shikamaru" Sakura said happily

"Hey" he mumbled resting his head on the wall that he was leaning on.

"So when are the others coming?" Tenten asked

"Well Choji and lee are coming at half past, but I'm not sure about Sasuke"

"oh don't worry he will come' Naruto chipped in "he just wants to look cool by being late"

"Baka" Neji mumbled

Knock Knock Bark

"That will be Kiba and Ino" Temari jumped up going to open the door

"INO" she screamed

"TEMARI" came the high pitched reply as the two girls hugged whilst jumping up and down

"Hey Hey guy we have drinks" Kiba shouted coming in behind Ino followed by Akamaru

"At last, lets get this party started" Kankuro said putting the music on.

"Yay" screamed Ino Tenten and Temari as they jumped up to dance.

"Common Sakura, Hinata' Ino shouted over the music as the three girls pulled them up.

After an hour or so of drinking Temari had introduced Sakura to their other friends Lee, Shizune and Shino and was presently dancing with the others. Unknown to her Gaara was watching her closely.

"Now who's the perv" Shukaku laughed

"Shut up" Gaara hissed

"Talking to Shukaku again" Sasuke smirked coming up behind Gaara

"When did you get here Uchiha" Gaara shot back

"Oh you know" Sasuke said not really giving an answer "I'm thinking of asking Sakura out" he said suddenly

"Why are you telling me?" Gaara said trying not to show he cared

"well you've been watching her for the last hour, I just thought you would like to know" Sasuke said slyly "plus she is hot"

"hm" Gaara muttered walking away "like I care" he shot over his shoulder more to convince himself than Sasuke

"Dam that Uchiha" Shukaku screamed in Gaara's head "Kill him kill him now we can't let him take our Sakura"

"Our Sakura?"

"Yes our, common this could be your only chance don't let her go"

"Shut up, she would never like a monster like me so just Shut up" Gaara screamed back running up to his room locking the door behind him quickly.

Meanwhile down stairs Sakura and the girls were still madly dancing and drinking, Temari had managed to drag a very reluctant Shikamaru up to dace with while Naruto if u can call it dancing was throwing Hinata around the room.

"Hey Baka, be careful with my cousin" Neji shouted quickly as Hinata nearly missed a table as Naruto swung her round

"Don't worry I would never hurt the women I love" Naruto said with out thinking as Hinata suddenly collapsed.

"Ahh no Hinata" Naruto cried grapping her before she hit the floor "oh Hinata, I didn't mean to upset you, please wake up" Naruto cried

"Baka" Tenten muttered "He really doesn't know what he means to her"

"will she be ok" Sakura asked worriedly "shouldn't we do something?"

"Nah she'll be ok, she will wake up in a minute she just gets really nervous around him" Temari said

"yeh and for him to shout that he loves her, well that was to much " Ino laughed

"ohh" Sakura watched as Hinata's eyes flickered open

"Na…Naruto-Kun?" she stammered

"Hinata you scared me" Naruto cried (Anime tears)

"sorry" Hinata whispered

"No I'm sorry, I'm always making you faint I'm so sorry, I just wonted to tell you that I love you" Naruto told her

"really?" "you really love me?" She's asked

"yes I really do, please don't faint again" he added quickly

"I love you to Naruto-kun" she said

"Hinata you didn't stutter" Naruto exclaimed hugging her tightly

"hey Baka she cant breath" Neji called out and Naruto quickly released Hinata

"sorry" he muttered

Laughing Hinata stood up making Naruto rise as well "I love you" she said again

"Love you to" He answered as she kissed him.

"Awww" said all the girls as the music was turned up and the dancing continued. As the night drew on Sakura finally worn out from dancing left Temari and went to get a drink.

"I wonder where Gaara is" she thought as she made her way back to the living room.

"Hey Sakura, can I have a word" Sasuke said coming up to her

"Yeh sure, what's up?" Sakura said

"Nothing much, I just wonted to ask you something" Sasuke said coolly "let go in to the kitchen"

"ok" Sakura replied following him.

"well first I want to apologies for my rube behavior to day"

"oh its ok, I probably would have done the same if I was getting annoyed by some girl who droped books on my head" Sakura laughed but seeing Sasuke's face quickly shut up "sorry, go on"

"umm yeah so any way, I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?"

"OH MY GOD" Inner Sakura screamed "he just asked you out"

"SAY yes say yes" inner Sakura demanded

"i… but you hardly know me"

"NOOOO" inner Sakura cried

"I know but I would really like to get to know you better"

"umm well I..." Sakura was stopped as Sasuke leaned in a kissed her

"I would really like to get to know you better" he said seductively in between kissing her

"well I guess we could" Sakura said kissing him back

"Cha" shouted inner Sakura "you go girl"

Unknown by anyone Gaara disappeared in a burst of sand, reappearing in the forest behind the house

"Ahh" He screamed covering his head with his arms

"I told you to get there first" Shukaku scolded "you let our cherry blossom go"

"Shut up, shut up" Gaara howled "why would she even consider me I'm a monster" he screamed images of his uncles flashed through his head.

Flashback

"I never loved you, my sister despised this village, I despise you" he said his voice repeating "despise you despise you" as the sand around Gaara surrounded him in a protective ball trying to block out the words.

End Flashback

"I wonder were Gaara got to" Temari asked Ino as they walked to the kitchen

"I duno maybe… wow" Ino stopped mid sentence

"what's up … oh my god" Temari whispered as they both entered the kitchen only to be faced with Sasuke and Sakura in a hot make out session

"sorry" they said in unison as the quickly turned round

"hey guys what's up" Naruto shouted as he entered the kitchen

"Temari where's your Ramey?" he started stopping when he to spotted Sasuke and Sakura

"Ahhh Baka u finally got a girl friend" He shouted "Hey every one guess what" he started to shout as Sasuke pounced on him covering his mouth

"Hey what's going on?" Kiba asked as he spotted Naruto and Sasuke rolling on the floor

"ohh umm nothing" Sakura said quickly coming to Sasuke's rescue

"Sasuke and Sakura" Naruto managed to shout out as he bit Sasuke's hand

"AHH BAKA" Sasuke shouted retracting his bleeding hand

"sorry"

"What?" Kiba exclaimed as he ran up to Naruto who had managed to wriggle out from under Sasuke

"ohh god" Sakura moaned as they all heard Naruto and Kiba running around the house shouting.

"Don't worry Sakura the whole village will know soon" Kankuro said trying to muffle his laugh "Hahaha" he laughed running after Naruto and Kiba

……………………………………………………………………….

Time skip 1 year

"Sasuke do you want something to eat?" Sakura asked her boyfriend

"No"

"What about a drink?"

"No"

"Well um what do you want?" She tried again

"For you to shut up and leave me alone" He shot walking out of the shop leaving a shocked Temari and Ino

"You shouldn't let him talk to you like that" Ino exclaimed

"It's ok" Sakura tried to calm her friends down

"No its not, he's mean and rude, you shouldn't stand for it" Temari said annoyed

"He never uses to be like this" Sakura sighed

"I know, but still he's getting ruder and ruder" Temari exclaimed

"There's nothing I can do" Said an exhausted Sakura

"You can dump him" said a voice behind them, every one turned to find Gaara standing behind them.

"Hey Gaara' Sakura said happy again "grab a seat" she pointed to Sasuke empty one. Sitting down Gaara ordered a drink.

"You know I will kill him if you want me to" Gaara offered seriously, unfortunately no one saw it like that and laughed

"Nice one Gaara" Kiba said joining the group

"Hm" Gaara grunted, recently they never seemed to believe his threats, "must be going soft" Shukaku muttered

"Thanks Gaara" Sakura said laughing

"You shouldn't let him push you around" Gaara grunted

"You sound like your sister" Sakura sighed again resting her head on Gaara's shoulder

"Sasuke said he wonted to talk to me tonight ill try and work things out then" she muttered closing her eyes

"God she smells nice" Shukaku said "we should just taker her away now"

"Shut up"

"Well good luck" Ino said getting up "common lets go shopping"

"sounds good" Temari smiled jumping up with Ino

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as his girlfriend dragged him away.

"Wona come Gaara?" Sakura asked

"Hm" he muttered as he followed her out the shop.

……………………………………………………

(after shopping XD)

"Thanks for your help" Sakura said as she and Gaara walked in to her kitchen "just put them over there" she indicated to a free table counter where Gaara was now putting her shopping bags down.

"It was nice of him to offer to help you unload the car" inner Sakura said

"Yeh, he's great"

"To right, and he's much better looking than Sasuke"

"What?" Sakura dropped the milk

"Where'd that come from, I I love Sasuke" Sakura said as she started to mop up the spilt milk

"But" inner Sakura's thoughts were cut of by the phone

"Who could that be?"

"Hey Gaara could you get that" Sakura said as she hurriedly tried to mop up the milk

"Hm" Gaara grunted walking out to the phone

"Sakura's house" he answered

"Gaara?" A cool voice said on the other end

"Hm"

"Where's Sakura?"

"On her bed"

"Nice one" Shukaku laughed

"Why. Get her" Sasuke Demanded

"No" Gaara said hanging up "Stupid Uchiha" Shukaku laughed as Gaara walked back in to the Kitchen

"Who was it?" Sakura asked finishing putting away her shopping

"Wrong number"

Ring ring, ring ring

"I'll get it" Gaara said quickly

"Got it" Sakura said picking it up

"Dam" Shukaku cursed

"Hello? ohh hey I'm looking forward to … what no…just helping me… ohh.. Umm yeh ok... ohh k bu..." the other end hung up

"What's wrong" Gaara asked as Sakura made her way back in to the kitchen

"Oh nothing" Sakura said trying to smile

"Looks like it... tell me" Gaara said concerned

"Ohh well just Sasuke canceling…. again" she said quietly

"You ok?"

"yeh, I'm fine it not like it's the first time... Drink? " Sakura said quickly busing her self with the kettle

"She's just trying to occupy her self" Shukaku said

"Dam that uchiha, letting her down again" Gaara cursed

"Um Gaara?"

"Hm"

"You spaced out... I said did you won't a drink"

"Hm" He nodded

"So what are you up to tonight?" Sakura asked

"Nothing"

"Do you wona come for a walk with me"? Sakura asked

"Hm" Gaara shrugged walking to the door

"you really done like talking' She laughed as they waked down the street

"…"

"Come on say something" She laughed

"Gaara, Sakura" A voiced called

"Oh hey Temari" Sakura said as Temari rushed up to them

"I've been looking for you every were" she panted trying to catch her breath

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"The council needs to talk to Gaara... immediately" Temari said

"I'm walking with Sakura they can wait" Gaara said sharply

"No no you have to come, sorry but they said" Temari apologized "sorry Sakura"

"Its ok if u gota go then u gota go" Sakura waved her of

"go on I'm just going to walk around for a bit longer, ill see you later" she said turning and continuing down the read

"Will you be ok" Gaara called after her

"Of course, its not like he's never canceled" she smiled "see you later" she said over her shoulder

"Damit" Shukaku cursed as Gaara followed Temari

"Ohh I really wonted to talk to him" Sakura moaned as she continued down the road

Sakura continued to walk not really knowing were she was going until she suddenly stopped and looked around. She was standing in front of the village gates; slowly she turned around and sat on the nearby bench. How had she gotten herself in to this mess, she loved Sasuke with all her heart but they way he treated her. She thought back to the night he asked her out for weeks after that night he was great taking her out were ever she wonted when ever she wonted, buying her thing telling her loved her and how special she was he would even kiss her and hold her hand in public but slowly he changed he began to ignore her when they when out with the group, he stopped buying her thing and become rude some times even mean. It had been nearly 3 months since he last told her he loved her and even then she had had to ask him. Hugging her knees Sakura curled up on the bench the minutes passed buy turning in to an hour bringing a cool breeze and then... a shadow. The Cool wind blew her hair causing her to wake from her light sleep.

"Suppose I should get home" she thought getting up something moving behind her caught her eye causing her to turn suddenly brandishing a **Kunai**

"Who's there, come out and you wont get hurt" she shouted in to the shadows

A figure stepped out

"What are you doing here, so late at night" the figure asked sharply

Please review I would love to know what you think...


	3. Chapter 3

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Suppose I should get home" she thought getting up something moving behind her caught her eye causing her to turn suddenly brandishing a Kunai

"Who's there, come out and you wont get hurt" she shouted in to the shadows

A figure stepped out

"What are you doing here, so late at night" the figure asked sharply

……………………………………………………………………………..

Hey you go the next chapter…

Chapter three

"I was just walking...why are… in order to leave the village you have to take this road" she said suddenly noticing the figures back pack

"Go home Sakura" Sasuke said walking past her towards the gate.

"Sasuke... why…" Sakura started tears forming in her eyes "why wont you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why why wont you tell me anything?"

"Why do I have to tell you" Sasuke shouted sharply not looking back

"I'm letting you know that you meddle too much, stop bothering me all the time"

"You always act like you hate me" Sakura whispered tears falling down her face

"Do you, do you remember when we first met, you told me then that I was annoying" she smiled sadly

"I don't remember" Sasuke replied coolly

"Oh well of course, that was a long time ago." Sakura said trying not to show her disappointment

"But it all started that day, you and me Temari every one our group. We have all done so many things together so many missions, some were difficult and they were terrible but even so… they were… there were fun. I know what happened to your clan, but with revenge alone, you won't be able to make any one happy. No one neither you, nor me" Sakura said tears hitting the floor as she looked onwards.

"I know that" Sasuke said gently "I am different from you guys, I follow a different path than you. The group of us together, it's true I have thought of that as one possible path. But despite the group of us having been together my heart has chosen revenge… It's why I go on living… I can't be like you lot" he trailed of.

"Aren't you going to be lonely by your self" Sakura cried out

"you told me once that being alone is painfully, I understand that so well it hurts, I have a family and friends, but if you leave, foe me… to me that is the same as being alone." She cried

"I love you more than anything. If you're by my side I will make sure you don't regret it. I will make everyday more enjoyable and you will be happy… there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, that why I'm begging you please, please stay... I will help you with your revenge. There must be something I can do, that why please stay here with me and if that's not possible then please take me with you" Sakura pleaded tears still falling.

"After all this time" Sasuke said turning to face her, a grin on his lips "you're still annoying"

"Don't go" Sakura took a step towards him.

"If you go I'll... I'll scream out loud and …"

"Sakura" Sasuke suddenly appeared behind her "thank you" he whispered gently in her ear

"Sasuke-kun" Sasuke whispered as everything went black.

Catching her before she hit the floor Sasuke picked her up and placed her on to the near by bench, kissing her forehead he turned and walked out of the village.

……………………………………………………………..

"are you going to leave her here?" Shukaku asked

"Hm" Grunted the red head as he stepped out from behind the wall, walking up to the unconscious girl he gently scooped her up he carried her home.

………………………………………………..

Dark every thing was black the walls the curtains the floor slowly opening her eyes again she listed her head to look around.

"We forgotten something" inner Sakura said groggily "But I can't remember what"

"Sasuke" Sakura screamed sitting up suddenly, were was he were Sasuke "Sasuke" Sakura called out. The previous happenings flashed in to her mind… Had he taken her with him? Were was she?

"You're finally awake" a voice said

Squinting her eyes Sakura looking towards the voice she could briefly see the out line of a figure in the far corner, Green eyes started back at her, big green eyes not like Sasuke's eyes no, green, green like

"Gaara?" she whispered her throat suddenly dry

"You want a drink?" he asked walking over to her, offering a glass.

"Where am I?" she asked taking a sip, the cool water hitting her throat helping her wake up.

"My room" he said opening the curtain letting a little ray of light shine in

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked tears forming in her eyes.

He turned and looked at her, shrugging he took back her empty glass and placed it back on the near by table.

Sakura looked around the nearly empty room she had never been in his room before no one had apparently. Every thing was either black or dark red, his school books were piled on a desk, next to that was a wardrobe slightly open giving Sakura a glimpse of his netted shirts. His gourde was sitting next to the bed. Gaara hardly carried it now that he was able to control all types of sand anywhere.

"How did I get here?" Sakura tried again

"I carried you" he said simply, looking back at her he continued "I was walking and saw you on the bench" no need to tell her he followed her just before she met Sasuke.

"Oh" she said sitting up and whipping a tear away.

"Did you see Sasuke?"

"No" He lied quickly looking away "God I hate seeing her like this" he thought angrily.

"I have to go... I have to talk to Tsunade" she said quickly getting up stumbling she started to fall only to be grabbed by Gaara before she hit the ground. Looking up she stared into his eyes, sad why did he look so sad? She thought.

"GAARA, KANKURO" Temari voice was heard as she suddenly barged in to the bedroom.

"GAARA" she screamed "Sakura didn't come home last night... oh hi Sakura"

"Temari stop screaming"

"What's all the noise?" Kankuro mumbled as he stumbled in to Gaara's room, on seeing Sakura in Gaaras arms he woke up more.

"Hey pinky" he said "wotcha two doing?" he started only to suddenly have Tamari's hand cover his mouth and drag him out the room shutting the door quickly behind them.

"whatcha do that for" Kankuro's voice could be heard.

"sorry" Sakura muttered snapping out of the daze and stepping out of his arms

"hm"

"if you want any food come to the kitchen" He said walking out of the room, leaving Sakura alone.

"I guess he left us" Sakura thought to her self "what are we going to do?"

"we still got our friends remember" inner Sakura said trying to be helpful

Slowly Sakura made her way to the Kitchen, Temari and Kankuro were already there, Temari feeding Kankuro some weird looking black food while he was blatantly trying to avoid it.

"Hay Sakura" Temari said jumping up and hugging her

"Hey' Sakura replied weakly

"We just heard" Kankuro said "Here let me hug you to keep you company" He said jumping up to embrace Sakura but only receiving a blow to the head from Temari

"stop being a perv" she shouted at him steering Sakura to a empty chair

"Here try this" She said putting a plat of burnt looking food in front of Sakura

"I wouldn't eat it if your life depended on it" Kankuro whispered to her but seeing his sisters face grabbed his puppets and ran.

"Is it really that bad?" Temari asked sadly sitting down

"no its great" Sakura said lied trying to cheer Temari up

"no its disgusting" Gaara said walking in "don't encourage her Sakura" he threw her a paper bag, catching it she opened it

"ohh my favorite " Sakura exclaimed taking out a big iced bun "thanks" she said between mouthfuls "want some" she offered Temari

"no I'll pass thanks, I'm going to get Kankuro to try some of my new recipes if at first you don't succeed try and try again " she said skipping of with her new burn offerings.

"AHHHH" Kankuros screams could be heard as he ran down the road.

Sakura continued to eat her breakfast no one had ever brought her breakfast especial her favorite.

"I wonder how he knew what you liked?" inner Sakura said

"thanks for breakfast" she smiled up at Gaara

"hm" Gaara muttered "well done kid we made her smile" Shukaku cheered

"umm well I guess I should get out of your way" Sakura said getting up

"lots of work to do and stuff"

"you don't have to" Gaara said suddenly "I mean if you didn't want to be alone i…"

"nice one " Shukaku slapped himself

"ohh umm its ok thanks ill be alright" Sakura smiled at him "theirs some jobs I need to do at home while mums anyway ."

"if your sure, but call if you need anything" Gaara said still unsure of how she really was.

"sure and thanks again" She said opening the front door "see you later" she waved

"bye" Gaara said as the door closed behind her

Stepping in to her house Sakura quickly made her self a coffee, walking up to her room she sat on her bed picking up a near by photo.

It was of her, Sasuke and Naruto, well she was smiling as Sasuke and Naruto were fighting behind her. She had never got around to getting a picture of just her and Sasuke he always complained when she asked him. Looking at the picture all her emotions suddenly came back and she crumbled down in to a ball hugging her knees crying, her whole body shaking as the teas came out.

"How could he do that to me, How could he leave me" She screamed throwing everything off her desk, picture frames smashed as they hit the wall, book when flying as she ripped pictures of the wall throwing them, picking up a kunai Sakura stabbed every thing, pillows, cuddly toys, clothes, soon her hands were bleeding, everything in sight was destroyed as she continued to beat her fists agents the wall.

Hearing her cries and glass being smashed Gaara watched from his window as she continued to destroy everything.

"Dam that Uchiha" He cursed again, He hated to see her so upset seeing her like this nearly destroyed him. With out another second thought Gaara ran out the house and into Sakura's when he reached her room he found her huddled in to a ball in the corner, her bleeding hands were covering her head as tears streamed down her face. Hearing someone come in she looked up and watched as he moved closer, pushing books aside he sat down next to her. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close, while she cried.

Gaara had lost track of time by the time she stopped crying and welcomed sleep, he watched the worn out girl as she slept in his arms.

"So beautiful" he thought "she looks so restless asleep dam that Uchiha she deserves so much better" he growled

The day drew on, around mid day Temari, Ino Tenten and Hinata came round and put Sakura to bed. She was so worn out she hardly stirred. Gaara Explained what had happened and they sent Shikamaru of to explain to Tsunade. After tending to her hands the girls left Gaara alone to watch over her as they went to talk to Tsunade.

It was around eight when Sakura finally started to stir, Gaara had been getting worried so was glad when she started to wake.

"hey" He whispered gently as he knelt beside her bed "how you doing?"

"im sorry to be so much trouble" She whispered back new tears forming "I never meant …"

"its not your fault" Gaara stopped her "don't worry just go back to sleep" he said as she drifted of again.

Temari dropped by at while later bringing Gaara some food.

"how's she doing?" She asked concerned

"she keeps drifting in and out of sleep"

"you want me to stay for a while, give you a break?"

"No" he answered quickly

"no.. I I don't want to leave her"

"you always did have a soft spot for her" Temari said studying her brothers face

"hn"

"I always wished you would go out with her, I think you two suited" Temari told him sighing

"…"

"well maybe now you can tell her how you really feel" Temari said walking to the door

"make my little Sakura smile again" she whispered closing the door behind her

"stupid Temari" Gaara mumbled glaring at the shut door

"she's right you know, you should tell her how you feel" Shukaku said

"shut up"

"I really think you should you know, now the Uchiha is out of the way"

"I know I know " Gaara knelt next to Sakura pushing a strand of pink hair out of her closed eyes.

"what have you gotten your self in to, cant you keep out of trouble?" he whispered

"im sorry.. im sorry I didn't help you I should have done something said something anything to make you see how bad he was for you. You deserve so much better than the dam Uchiha. You deserve some one who… who takes you out, who buys you things beautiful things like you . Some one who tells you how wonderful you are, how your green eyes shine when your happy how.. oh this is so stupid you cant even hear me" Gaara stood up and walked to the window

"oh.. don't stop" Sakura moaned

Turning Gaara looked back over to her, was she dreaming?

Slowly one eyes opened and she snuck a look at him

"what about my hair, don't you like it" she pouted

"how long have u been awake?" Gaara grumbled

"since, can't you keep out of trouble" Sakura smiled

"hn"

"well.. go on what about my fantastic personality or my.."

She was cut of as Gaara kissed her "or how good a kisser I am" she laughed

"see she didn't push you away" Shukaku geared "I told you she likes you"

"hm"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"nothing its just " Gaara trailed of

"just what?" Sakura asked concerned

"Just.. I wish I could have told you from the start how I felt, how much I like you" Gaara said avoiding her eyes

"…"

"ever since I first saw you I well I think I fell in love with you" Gaara murmured

"really" tears started descending down her face "do you really love me?" Sakura asked softly

"yes" Gaara answered looking deep in to her eyes "I always have"

"Oh Gaara" Sakura flung herself into him pulling him in to her embrace "I love you to, I always hoped you felt the same" She cried in to his shoulder

"Sakura I love you, I love you so much" Gaara told her hugging her tightly as he kissed her again

With out being sensed a small group of bugs silently crawled out of Sakuras window and flew back to Gaara's house where a group of nervous teenagers huddled round Shino.

"well… what happened?" Ino asked

"I think they are going out" the boy said only to quickly cover his ears when the group of girls started to scream jump up and down and manage to hug each other at the same time.

"Yes thanks Shino" Ino shouted hugging the bug boy

"this calls for a celebration " Tenten said "Kiba music if you please"

"I feel so used" Shine mumbled as he and Kiba set to putting the music on rather loudly.

Startled by the sudden loud music Gaara and Sakura looked out of her window in to the next house only to see a group of faces quickly duck down in Gaaras room.

"I think they were spying on us" Sakura laughed

"hm.. im going to kill them for going in to my room" Gaara grunted looking again to spot his sister and Naruto give him the thumbs up.

"wona join the party?" Sakura laughed pulling on a new pair of jeans and a top.

"sure" Gaara said grabbing her hand as they walked to the next house.

"YAY" Ino and Temari screamed obviously drunk "look at the cute couple" a drunk Tenten added jumping up behind them.

"nice one Gaara" Naruto shouted slapping him on the back then quickly hiding behind Hinata when he saw Gaaras glare.

"hehe" the slightly drunk Hinata swayed waving

"OH MY GOD HINATA" Naruto cried (AN anime tears don't cha just love them) "what have those girls done to you? Your drunk" he exclaimed looking around at every one who were all already to drunk to care.

"wona drink?" Gaara asked steering Sakura to the table

"Why not" she smiled back

"Common" Temari shouted "dancing time"

All the boys drooled, including Gaara as the girls danced together very seductively. Half way through the party word got around the Shino had finally asked Shizune out and were now another "cute" couple as Tenten put it.

As the night drew on couples slowly drifted to the spare rooms and the music quieted down.

………………………………………………………..

Morning come to quick for the drunken teenagers as they all moped around the house with very bad hangovers each daring the others to go and wake Sakura and Gaara up so she could cure them of their hangover. Unknown to them Gaara and Sakura had been up for the last hour muffling their laughter as they heard every one race to the kitchen to get the last of the painkillers.

"do you think we should go down and save them" Sakura laughed stretching out in the bed.

"No, let them suffer" Gaara mumbles pulling her back next to him

"your evil" She laughed as he nuzzled her neck

"hm"

When Sakura and Gaara finally emerged leaving the warmth of their room they were faced with the whole groups of teenagers' squashed in to the dinging room trying to eat their breakfast and all looking like hell. The guys looked the worst as not only were they suffering from the night before but as there wasn't much room the girls had found it upon them self to sit on top of their boyfriends while they ate.

Laughing at how bad they all looked Sakura grabbed herself and Gaara some food from the kitchen, making sure they made the most of the others suffering by slamming the cupboard doors loudly laughing as the others all held their heads after each bang.

"Aww common Sakura, help us" Naruto cried holding his hands over his ears as the kettle screeched.

"and why should I waste my chakra on you lot, since it was your fault your all like this" Sakura laughed

"Cuz we are all you friends and … you cured Gaara he drank more than me" Kiba moaned

"Well that's because I love Gaara" Sakura said laughing again as she mad her way over to a very ill looking Temari

"Thanks" Temari managed a smile after Sakura soothed her head and moved on to Shikamaru who muttered something about drinking to much being far too troublesome.

By midday they were all happy and hangover free, but still complaining about how small the rooms were.

"Hey Shika" Temari nudged him come see me tomorrow"

"to troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

"don't you wona see me" Temari pouted

"yeh… but its such a troublesome walk.. takes like an hour to get here"

"ill make it worth your while" Temari said seductively

"Troublesome"

"Yeah, Neji you best come see my later" Tenten piped up

"oh but like Shikamaru said its such a walk to get to yours you live on the opposite side of the village" Neji said then seeing Tenten's face quickly added

"but of course your worth it" he sighed

"its alright for you Gaara" Kiba said "you live next door you can see her when ever you wont"

"by the time Shino get to mine half the days gone" Shizune sulked

"Wouldn't it be great if we all lived together" Sakura mumbled not really paying attention

"That's it" Temari shouted standing up causing them all to look at her

"what's what?" Naruto asked confused

"we should all live together"

"yeh but were can we all find a place big enough to live in? There's like 15 of us" Neji said "I mean your house is one of the biggest in the whole village and we still don't all fill it, how are we going to afford one?"

"well maybe we don't have to buy a new house I mean we do have my empty house next door" Sakura injected

"exactly" Temari stated grinning

"hey Sakura don't you just live with you r mum?" Naruto asked

"yeh"

"well I was just wondering why do you have such a big house I mean you have like 6 bedrooms"

"well apparently the house was given to my mum years ago and she never got round to selling it, so when she got a new job here we decided to stay in it and see weather or not we liked it"

"Fair enough" Kiba laughed

"and since mum only comes home for one night a month the house is basically mine"

"we can easily connect the houses with our 8 rooms and your 6 we will easily have enough rooms" Kankuro added

"it's a great idea" Temari said counting the rooms out on her fingers "one for me and Shika, one for Gaara and Sakura, one for Ino and Kiba, one for Hinata and Naruto, another for Shino and Shizune that's 5 then we got another for Tenten and Neji, one for Kankuro and his puppets, one for lee and one for Choji, then we can have one spare for your mum when she comes back and one if our farther every decided to visit" that's 11 then we got three spare rooms" Temari concluded as every one nodded in agreement.

"well then that's settled" Sakura stood up "Ino do you and Tenten wona go and talk to Tsunade about having a while off of missions? Then we can get started at once"

"yay" of course that got all the girls jumping up and down

"We can have a huge Kitchen" Temari shouted "and a disco room" Ino added hugging Hinata

"and a bit dinning room so we can all eat together" Tenten laughed.

"right lets go, we need to tell our parents"

When the girls finally calmed down they all set of to tell their parents, while Sakura went next door to phone her mum, luckily for them her mother loved the idea and couldn't wait to see what they would do. To every ones surprise the parents were very willing to allow it, even giving them some money to help them along. Tsunade gave them 2 weeks of, but only if she was allowed to knock the walls down to which they gladly agreed. Mean while Gaara was still muttering curses about how he had to do every thing like moving the walls with his sand among other things eventually Sakura had to keep promising him things so he wouldn't kill Naruto.

The boys got to work helping Gaara and showing him where the girls wanted all the walls to go. (AN. of course the girls decided everything)

The girls got to work deciding how much paint they would need and what would go where, one conversation the boys gladly kept away from.

"Finished?" Ino shouted after a week of moving walls around, nodding the tired boys came and sat down with the girls. Excited the girls ran in side and got to work making walls for what colure would be painted were and who had what room. Finally when they were all ready the girls sent the grumbling boys of to buy paint, unfortunately for the boys they had over 20 rooms to paint and only one small car. At last after the whole 2 weeks the house was finished, it had fourteen bedrooms and by enlarging the house a few meters in to the land that Gaara's family owned they were able to set the rooms exactly were they wonted them. Each bedroom had a on suite, the now large kitchen led on to a dinging room where a huge table was placed in the middle with enough room for them all to sit around comfortably, there was also a big lounge with a huge tv surrounded by beautiful sofas and chairs and the last they had made sure there was room enough for a very big disco room which had a surround sound system, for all the parties Ino had said.

"its gorgeous" the girls awwwed as they continued to look around again making sure every thing was perfect.

"I can't wait for every one to see this place" Ino said

"hell yeh" Temari said laughing

"you know what this calls for" Choji said opening a new pack of crisps

"PARTY"

………………………………………………………………….

Sorry for the delay Please Review …. And I know Gaara was a little out of character but oh well …


	4. Chapter 4

……………………………………………………..

"its gorgeous" the girls awwwed as they continued to look around again making sure every thing was perfect.

"I can't wait for every one to see this place" Ino said

"hell yeh" Temari said laughing

"you know what this calls for" Choji said opening a new pack of crisps

"PARTY"

………………………………………………………………….

**Sorry people another time skip **

Chapter four

The group has now been living together for 3 years and they are of course still all best friends….

"Testing, Testing" Tsunade taped the microphone

"It's on Granny" Naruto called before having to duck as a sake bottle was thrown at his head.

"hm… well .. were was i" Said the obviously drunk Hokage

"going home" Kiba called before to having to duck as another sake bottle was thrown at him…

"we are all hear to celebrate Naruto and Hinata's engagement, the idiot finally did the right thing" Tsunade said making the room erupt in laugher and Naruto pouted.

"now before we continue the celebration I have something to give the happy couple and their friends" Tsunade smiled evilly

"now this is from me and all your sensei's" she said pointing to the table were the senseis were trying to stay upright

"we thought long and hard over this and have come up with the perfect .. mission"

"AHHH what Granny this is suppose to be a celebration" Naruto called out from hiding behind Hinata as not to get anything thrown at him. Giving Naruto a dirty look Tsunade continued

"your missions will be to organize a … Talent contest for the new Chuunin" with that Tsunade collapsed on the floor laughing with the other drunk sansei.

Naruto and the others exchanged confused glances, now scared at the behavior of the very drunk sensei's, every one watched as Tsunade grabbed the microphone pulling it down to the floor were she sat in between hiccups of laughter she shouted in to the microphone

"and you my dears will be the ones singing" that was to much for the sensei's who were hysterically laughing they had tears running down there face.

The teenagers started in horror at the now crying so called 'adults'

This time it was Kakashi who's voice was next heard "and that's all of you by the way" as Baki grabbed the microphone

"Including you Gaara" he yelled and he collapsed on to Kakashi laughing even harder.

Every one turned to face Gaara "oh god he looks mad" Naruto whispered

"oh it cant be that bad, it may even be fun" Kiba dared to say nudging him, then seeing the glare sent his way quickly hid behind Ino who in turn pulled Tenten in front of her who tried to give Gaara a reassuring smile.

"Hn" Gaara grunted sending a very scary glare to the drunk sensei's

……………………………………………………………………

The night drew on, the teachers got drunker and more rowdy, and every one drifted to the dance floor.

"Common" Sakura shouted a very hyper grabbing Gaaras arm and dragging him to the dance floor, putting her arms around his neck she managed to get him to dance … a little

"so what ya going to sing me?" she giggled

"how about I kill every one and buy you a cd" Gaara grunted

"aww spoil sport" Sakura pouted as she kissed him.

Unnoticed by the couple, the front door suddenly opened, gradually people stopped dancing and turned to see the figure who was now approaching the oblivious dancing couple.

Coughing Shino nudged Gaara who looked up in tern bringing Sakuras head up.

"oh … my… God" Sakura whispered looking at the figure.

"Uchiha" Gaara gritted hiss teeth.

"well hello my dear" Sasuke said looking straight at Sakura

"What do you want?" Gaara said stepping in front of Sakura

"ohh nothing much, iv just come to get what's mine" he answered simply

"and what would that be?"

"Why my Sakura of course" he said smugly "I see you've been looking after her for me"

"SASKUE" Naruto yelled running up to him. (AN you know how Naruto screams when he's angry)

"What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted

"My my Naruto is that how you greet an old friend?" Sasuke said innocently

"Friend… Friend" Naruto screamed "what friend? you just diapered"

"Naruto" Hinata whispered taking his arm "Please calm down "

"Do you know how worried I was you just left" Naruto shouted

"Naruto" Hinata tried to calm him down again

"Well Sakura" Sasuke said turning his attention back to her

"She's not yours" Gaara stated glaring at Sasuke

"Oh I think you'll find that she is" Sasuke said smuggle

"What do you want with her? You don't love her" Gaara spat getting angry

"Well now iv killed my brother, I now need some one to rebuild my clan" Sasuke stated proudly

"Now enough of this, come Sakura I've wasted enough time" He said holding his hand out to Sakura

"No" Sakura whispered

"I'm sorry, what?" Sasuke said

"I said no Sasuke" Sasuke answered stepping forward

"You cant, you can't just walk back in to my life after three years and ... and expect me to just run back to you"

Sasuke looked slightly stunned every one froze waiting to see what would happen

"you heard her answer" Gaara said taking Sakuras hand "Go away and don't come back"

"I said I'm hear to take back what's mine" Sasuke said recovering quickly from the shock "and that's what I intend to do"

"Not if I have anything to do with it" Gaara said as sand began to rise around him

"and what are you going to do about it. You're just a monster" Sasuke spat

"What did you just call my brother?" Temari shouted marching up to Sasuke

"you heard Blondie or are you deaf as well as thick"

"apologize now" Shikamaru said taking his stunned girlfriends hand

Every one around watched shocked at how angry Shikamaru looked, he was always so calm

"make me, isn't every thing to troublesome for you? I'm amazed you can be bothered to go out with something like that" He smirked towards Temari "must me the sex right? That's got to be the only thing she's good at" Sasuke laughed quickly surveying the room noticing that Gaara and his friends had begun to close in on him all looking very angry.

"You've gone to for, You insult my girlfriend, my friends and then my family, prepared to die Uchiha" Gaara growled

"You couldn't hurt me, you couldn't in the Chuunin exams, what makes you think you can now" Sasuke laughed

"because in the unlikely even that he doesn't, I will" Naruto said coming up behind Gaara and Sasuke.

"Because if you fight with one of us, you get us all" Kiba said as he Lee and Ino joined Naruto's side.

"I've always wonted to kill you Uchiha" Neji said as he Tenten and Hinata stepped closer

"You insult my family you deal with me" Kankuro said looking very angry as he joined Temari and Shikamaru.

Sasuke watched nervously as the group stepped up surrounding him.

"You see Sakura has many friends and we will never let something as low as you have her" Gaara said as sand began to rise higher around them.

"Ha you think you can stop me" Sasuke laughed "you and your group you are all pathetic, you're going to let a monster like…" He stopped suddenly as Sakuras hand made contact with his face.

"Don't you ever cal him that" She whispered angrily

"If any one here is a monster it you. You left me. I gave you a chance; I told you I would do anything... Everything but you still left me. So now don't you dare come back hear demanding what's yours because im not, not now not ever will I be yours" Sakura continued getting more and more angry "I don't love you, I love Gaara and iv never been more happy" Tears cascaded down her face "Please, please Sasuke just go and leave me alone, don't hurt me any more" she whispered as she turned and ran out of the room followed by other girls.

"Sakura" Sasuke shouted after her coolly

"you heard her" Naruto said " you were me best friend.. But you hurt her... I'll never forgive you for that Sasuke" Naruto said shaking his head " I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't go, the best thing you can do is leave, leave her alone don't hurt her anymore she doesn't deserve it"

"My My Naruto how sweet ... Fine I'll go... For now but I'll be back to claim what's mine" Sasuke said smugly as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

No one moved, the gests unsure of what to do so quietly started to leave as the boys looked at each other.

"wow" Kiba said breaking the silence" he always did know how to kill a party'

"Was that Sasuke?" Kakashi asked orquadly as he tried to stand up, failing that he fell back down on top of the snoring Tsunade.

"Baka"

"Where's Sakura?" Gaara asked turning to look around.

"I think she ran into the kitchen" Lee said "The girls are with her"

The boys watched as Gaara walked silently to the kitchen before they started to usher the rest of the guests out.

Sakura was sitting in the corner hugging her knees with the others girls around her. Temari had her arm around her shoulders and Sakura was resting her head on Tamari's. They all looked up when Gaara walked in.

"Come here" he sad gently taking Sakura in her arms, whipping her eyes on her sleeve she tried not to cry but in the safe surrounding of Gaaras arms she let the tears fall again. Gaara held her as she cried noticing that the other girls silently left them alone. After a while Sakura stopped and turned to look at Gaara.

" Im sorry" she whispered looking away "im… so sorry"

"Don't apologize, its not your fault"

"I know but I always cause you trouble and" she trailed of as Gaara kissed her.

"I love you" he said simply "you're worth the trouble" a smile tugged his lips.

"I love you to" she smiles up at him as he lead her out of the kitchen and back to their bedroom, where Sakura soon fell in top a peaceful sleep in Gaara's arms.

……………………………………………………………………..

The next morning no one mentioned the previous happenings. All the sensei's had finally woken up and were moping around the living room complaining of hangovers. Naruto who had found that funny was now under a Tsunade who had sat on him to shut him up for laughing at her.

"Ahh common Granny, it was just a joke" Narutos muffles voice came from under her.

"Naruto-kun are you ok" a worried looking Hinata asked

"Awww Granny your making Hinata worry" Naruto whined

"Its your own fault" Tsunade grumbles getting of the now flat Naruto.

"Hey Girls wona go shopping" Ino shouted as she entered the room

"Sure" Tenten agreed joining Ino.

"yeh ok" the others nodded

"did some one mention shops?" Temari rushed in

"hell yeah you gona come?"

"Course"

"Common shika shops" Temari shouted enthusiastically

"What a drag" came a mumble for the cloud lover.

"Ahhh man I hate shopping" Naruto complained

"Fine well them we will make it a girls day" Shizune said as the girls all made there way to the door.

"Boys we will meet you out side Ichiraku at mid day" Temari said as the boys all groaned

"common then girls" Temari shouted ushering Hinata Ino Tenten and Shizune out of the door "SAKURA COMMON"

"see you later" Sakura kissed Gaara as she joined the girls.

Ten minutes later they were in town

"So girls, where do you wona go?" Ino asked

"I wona buy some tops" Sakura said

"Right then clothes shops it is" Ino shouted leading the way.

Very soon the girls were singing and dancing down the street laughing at the strange looks they were receiving from passers by.

…………………………………………………..

TIME SKIP … to 12:00

"Its quarter to, we should go and meet the boys" Shizune said

They all nodded and set of to the Ichiraku Sakura and Temari in front. As Sakura rounded the corner she stopped short, causing Hinata to walk n to her.

"Oh sorry Sakura i.. ohh" Hinata stopped

"Hey what's the hold up" Ino said "oh its you'

"Hello to you to Ino" Sasuke said in his normal cool voice

"What do you want" Temari said stepping in front of Sakura as the other girls formed a protective circle around her.

"I need to talk to Sakura' Sasuke said

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you" Tenten answered quickly "Go away"

"Im afraid I can't, not until I talk to Sakura"

"Go away" Temari said again "or we will fight you" she added getting out her fan

"Wait" Sakura said quickly "maybe I should just talk to him, I don't want any one getting hurt"

"But" Ino started

"Don't worry its ok" Sakura reassured her stepping in front

"what do you want Sasuke" She asked as politely as she could muster

"I told you last night"

"and I told you im with Gaara"

"so just leave him, come with me he wont care its not like he had a heat'

"Shut up Sasuke. You don't know him like I do, im with Gaara and I love him and he loves me" Sakura replied trying to keep her cool "im sorry but I don't want to be with you not now not ever."

"Sakura, I love you, more than anything, more than he ever could" Sasuke said a little irate. "I can give you so much more then he can. Just come away with me"

"im sorry Sasuke, its just to little to late" (AN don't you just love that song) she said turning and walking back to the girls

"He's just a monster" Sasuke added. "he's not capable of love" He said causing sakura to freeze

"What did you call him" she asked turning back to face him.

"A monster. That's what he is Sakura, its all he can ever be" Sasuke smirked looking directly at her

"Don't ever call him that again Sasuke, I told you, you had your change and you blew it"

"Are you afraid of him?" Sasuke asked suddenly a grin forming on his lips.

"What?" sakura asked astonished

"Its ok if you are' He continued "but you don't have to worry, I'll take you away he will never be able to hurt you"

Sakura froze she couldn't even speak she was so shocked.

'Gaara hurt you?' Inner Sakura said 'hes crazy Gaara would never touch you'

"Gaara would never hurt sakura" Temari shouted getting angry

"Sakura knows that, every one does he would never do anything to hurt her"

"Sakura its ok" Sasuke said ignoring Temari "Common lets go" he said grapping her arm and stating to pull her down the road.

"No Sasuke" Sakura said "Let me go"

"Don't worry common" Sasuke said pushing past the other girls

"I said NO" Sakura screamed pulling her arm our of his grasp

"No Sasuke im not afraid of Gaara, nor will I ever be I love him with all my heart so Please Please just leave me alone" She cried

"I told you I can't do that" Sasuke said grapping her arm again

"I don't think you heard her correctly" a very angry voice said "she said let go" Gaara said stepping out of the shadows

"Gaara" Sakura cried pulling her arm free again

Gaara walked out of the shadow of the building followed by the boys "I think you should do what she said" he said walking over to Sakura. "Unless you want to die" he added with a smirk.

Suddenly Sasuke started to laugh as a evil grin formed on his face, Jumping back he quickly threw a handful of **Shuriken** at Gaara smirking as the wall of sand easily reflected them.

"Very good" he shouted as the sand began to try and cover him, jumping back again Sasuke was able to keep just out of reach of the sand. The two continued to fight as the other watched.

"That's weird" Shikamaru muttered as he suddenly sat on the floor putting her hands together.

"What is?" Naruto asked confused as Shikamaru suddenly opened his eyes

"Gaara" He shouted running towards him "Its not…"

"Desert coffin" Gaara shouted as the now sand covered Sasuke imploded, every one watched as the sand rained down on the floor but instead of drops of blood pieces of wood accompanied it.

"What the hell?" a now very confused Naruto asked examining the pieces of wood.

"It wasn't Sasuke" Shikamaru said "he used a substitution jutsu"

"How did u figure that out" Kiba asked

"When Sasuke fights he always attacks, he doesn't fight long distance" Shikamaru explained "When he was fighting Gaara just now he never actually tried to make contact but just threw shuriken and dodged"

"Ohh I get it now" Naruto exclaimed causing every one to sweat drop.

Gaara was now looking at a very pale sakura, walking over to her he tried to put his arm around her but she quickly shrugged him of. Stunned he looked at her "What's wrong?"

"You .. you were going to kill him" she whispered

"So?"

Tearing her eyes away from the pile of wood she looked at him "i.. I have to go home" she said suddenly walking quickly away

"Wait" Gaara called following her

"please, Gaara just leave me alone " she said as she started to run

Now angry Gaara disappeared in a wave of sand only to reappear in front of a running Sakura.

"Ompf " She said as she ran in to him

"Gaara I said leave me alone"

"And I said wait" he said sharply "tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing wrong" she lied trying to walk past him but he wasn't fooled

"Tell me, I know something's up" he grasped her shoulders and shook her a little

"No, there's nothing, just please leave me alone" she tried again tears forming in her eyes.

On seeing the tears Gaara quickly softened, pulling her in to his arms

"Please Sakura, tell me what's wrong, tell me what I can do , I hate seeing you like this" he whispered in to her hair.

"I.. its just that when I, when I thought you had killed Sasuke I .. I wasn't.. I wasn't sad" Sakura said now crying again in to Gaaras shoulder. "And I was angry at myself for not being sad.. I was happy that it might have finally been over and that he would finally leave us alone…" she trailed of

"Its not your fault" Gaara said softly "You loved him and he ... he hurt you" he said through gritted teeth.

"I know its just, that I don't want people fighting over me, I don't want any one to get hurt, I just want to forget about him and get on with my life with you" she mumbled.

"Its ok, ill always be here to protect you" He said nuzzling her neck "I'll never let any one hurt you I promise your mine forever"

"I love you" She whispered as the disappeared in a wave of sand reappearing in their room.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day" Gaara smirked as he backed Sakura up to the bed.

"Ohh I don't know, did you have anything in mind?" Sakura asked innocently

"How about I show you" Gaara replied kissing her

……………………………………………

"We should go back down" Sakura said slowly stretching as she got out of bed. The other's had arrived home and were down stairs making dinner.

"Not yet" Gaara said grabbing her waist and pulling her back down next to him, kissing her he reached into his trouser pocket.

"I got something for you" He whispered as he left a trail of kisses down her neck

"Humm" she moaned turning her head to give him better access, pulling away Gaara turned her so her back was facing him "Close your eyes" Making sure her eyes were closed Gaara slowly placed the chain round her neck

"open"

Looking down Sakura gasped, around her neck hung a tiny glass gourd filled with sand a tiny cork holding it in. Fingering it she turned to face Gaara.

"I love it, its beautiful" she said kissing him "Thank you"

"When ever you need me, or if you are in trouble just take the cork out and let the sand out and I'll come find you"

"How" Sakura asked still mesmerized by the necklace.

"The sand in that gourd is from my gourd so when you let it out it will come straight to me then take me to you"

Looking up Sakura smiled "I'll never take it of"

"your mine, you know I'll never let any one else have you, mine forever" he whispered as he kissed her again

"and your mine" She smirked back as he pushed her on to her back again.

"GAARA, SAKURA GET YOUR LAZT BUMS DOWN HERE' Temari screamed upstairs "DINNERS READY"

"RUN… EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF" Kankuro's cries could be heard as could the bang of the pan being hit on his head.

"We're coming" Sakura called down laughing as she dragged the now grumpy Gaara back down stairs

"You know I could just kill them all, and then we could stay in bed all day" Gaara grunted only to receive a hit on the head by Sakura

"what was the for"

"Don't kill our friends" she pouted as they sat at the table.

"Hm"

'Why didn't the sand block the hit' Gaara questioned Shukaku

'cuz you deserved it, don't make our Sakura sad' Shukaku answered smugly

'Our Sakura?'

'yes our, im part of you so that makes her half mine' Shukaku said triumphantly.

'hm'

"sooo Gaara you looking for word to next week" Ino laughed

"hu?" Gaara looked at her confused

"Talent show Baka" Naruto said "Even I remembered that"

"hm"

"you picked your loooove song" Kankuro asked hiding behind Sakura as Gaara sent him a glare.

"awww don't be like that I can't wait to hear you sing' Sakura pouted

"hm"

"yeah Shika you best sing me a romantic song" Temari said pouting as well.

"Troublesome" was her answer as every laughed

……………………………………………………..

1 week later, day before talent contest

"Ready girls?" Ino called

"we still have to finish decorating the hall" Sakura explained to Gaara

"see you boys later" they all called as the left the house

"make a mess and you'll be sorry" Temari added closing the door behind her

"soo, what are we going to do?" Naruto said looking around

They all looked as each other slowly backing away from the kitchen, suddenly they all darted in to the living room, Lee reaching the remote first only to them be pounced on my all the other boys. After arguing with each other they all decided what they were going to watch. For the next few hours they all sat in front of the tv only getting up when they ran out of food and sake.

"Its so relaxing and quiet with out all the girls around" Kiba said taking a swig of sake

"yeah and we can watch what we want , no sappy romances" Neji added.

………………………….

Meanwhile the girls were all busy putting up banners and setting up the stage.

"looking good girls " Tsunade said walking in

"Thanks" Sakura said as she pined up the last banner

"All finished!" Tenten said as they admired their handiwork

"phew im whipped " Temari sighed jumping of the stage "I wonder what the boys are up to?"

"bet some ones hurt" Sakura laughed

"Yeah well that's the least of their problems if they've broken anything" Temari scolded causing every one to laughed again

"we should be getting back" Hinata said starting to get worried

"Yeh, common then every things ready here" Ino said ushering them all out of the hall locking the door behind them.

………………………………………………

In the meantime with the boys.

"Shit their back" Kiba said running in to the living room, in a flash all the boys jumped up grabbing sake bottles and empty crisp packets. By the time the girls entered the house the boys were sitting in the living room looking very innocent.

"So what have you boys been up to?" Temari asked suspiciously as she looked around the room

"Ohh you know, this and that" Kiba muttered tucking a crisp packet under the sofa quickly

"Yeah sure" the girls said not believing a word.

"You lot best have everything ready for tomorrow night" Ino said sitting on Kiba

"of course we have" Naruto answered quickly

"hmm" the girls answered in unison

"soo.. what's for dinner" Naruto said looking at Hinata with a big grin

"well I guess I I could make some Ramey" Hinata said

"Nah, lets order out" Tenten said getting the phone

"RAMEY" Naruto and Choji shouted as every one sweat dropped.

After every one had eaten the all slowly dispersed and went to bed

"What's up" Gaara asked getting in to bed

"Nothing, just thinking" Sakura said snuggling up to Gaara "Looking forward to tomorrow" She laughed

"hm" Gaara grunted causing sakura to laugh again

"Awww" she kissed him

"go to sleep" he mumbles pulling her closer

"good night" she mumbled as she drifted of in to a deep sleep.

"hm"

………………………………………………………..

Please Review XD …


	5. Chapter 5

"What's up" Gaara asked getting in to bed

"Nothing, just thinking" Sakura said snuggling up to Gaara "Looking forward to tomorrow" She laughed

"hm" Gaara grunted causing sakura to laugh again

"Awww" she kissed him

"go to sleep" he mumbles pulling her closer

"good night" she mumbled as she drifted of in to a deep sleep.

"hm"

……………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter five

The girls all rushed of the hall in the morning, leaving the boy with strict instructions as not to be later. The day passed by quickly and soon everything was to the girls liking. Tsunade had been given a list of all the acts and would be introducing them. Kiba and Shino had shown Kakashi and Asuma how to do the music and lights while Gai had been shown what to do with the spot light. The other sensei's had been told to mingle with the audience once the show started to make sure there was no trouble.

Finally the large hall started to fill up and more space was having to be found as all the villagers had decided to attend as well as the new Chuunin.

"Ohhhh look at all those people" Ino said as the girls peeped through the curtain.

"I I don't think this is going to work" Hinata whispered nervously

"Don't worry, you'll be fine if anything is going to go wrong it will be Ino whe she stacks on those heals" Temari smirked while receiving a glare from Ino.

"At least my boobs aren't popping out of my dress" Ino shot bask

"If you got it flaunt it" Temari laughed

"I wonder what the boys are doing" Tenten interrupted breaking of the argument

"Isn't that Neji and Shikamaru at the bar" Sakura pointed out

"Yeh the ones downing sake" Tenten sighed not looking to happy "I want some" she mumbled causing the girls to laugh

"Well here comes Tsunade"

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen... and Chuunin" she called in to the microphone "before we start the show I would like to thank you all for coming and hope you enjoy the night. Now first I will ask all the acts to join me on stage and then I will call the first one up" Tsunade said as every one applauded.

"So can Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shizune, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Choji, Lee and Kankuro come on stage please" whistles were heard as the girls come on first but soon stopped as the boys came on glaring at chuunin boys who dared to drool at their girls.

"Now the first act will be Rock Lee" Tsunade said as they all got of the stage leaving a very happy looking Lee.

"Go Lee show me your passionate spirit, your passionate strategy " Gai sensei called giving Lee and thumbs up and a very big cheese grin,.

"Yes sir Gai-Sensei" Lee replyed giving a thumbs up back alone with his own big grin.

The music started and every one clapped again as Lee began to sing

"Lets get in started yeah, lets get it started in here…" (AN black eyed peas, got to love them)

Finally the enthusiastically Lee finished and the crows applauded as he left the stage and joined a crying Gai.

"the road to become a stronger shinobi is hard are you ready for what ever happens" Gai asked as Lee ran up to him

"Yes Gai-Sensei" Lee replied tears running down his face as he saluted(AN you know lee and Gai's tears)

"Your such a.. your such a …passionate shinobi " Gai cried tears also flowing down his face.

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee" the both cried hugging each other as the waves flew up behind them…

Every one sweat dropped.

(AN im not going to list all the lyrics for all the characters so you can just put what ever song you like in)

"Finally we have two acts left, so I would like to introduce our next act Sabakuk no Gaara" Tsunade said as Gaara stepped on to the stage. The crowd went quiet not really knowing how to react.

"common kid lets show them who's the best" Shukaku laughed as Gaara walked on dressed in black jeans and a black shits that showed of his body. As he walked up to the microphone the music started and he began to sing.

"No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes   
I feel I going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted " 

The crowd applauded cheering as Gaara continued.

"Wow he has such a hot voice" Sakura thought as she watched Gaara sing.

"I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time   
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

In the shadows

In the shadows

They say   
That i must learn to kill before i can feel safe  
But I  
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life 

Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something  
Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher 

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting   
I've been searching  
I've been living for tomorrows

In the shadows  
I've been waiting"

The whole hall erupted once again as Gaara finished. Walking of the stage straight in to sakuras arms as she hugged him

"That was fantastic" she said kissing him

"I love you Sakura" he smiled as she kissed her back

"I love you to, I love you so much"

"Thank you" he whispered as he hugged her tighter

"Wow guys didn't expect that" Tsunade said smiling as the crowd calmed down "Well we are finally at out last act so could Sakura come up on stage please"

The boys whistled and the girls awed as Sakura walked up to the stage in a beautiful white dress.

The music started to play and Sakura began to sing.

"Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart

Gaara couldn't move, didn't want to blink to miss a second of watching the girl he loved with all his heart sing her soul out to him. He watched as she continued to sing and move around on the stage her eyes not leaving his.

Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

[Verse 2  
I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear

[Chorus  
Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

[Verse 3  
I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay

[Chorus  
Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me "

The music faded as the crowed erupted whistling and cheering as Sakura left the stage.

"Wow, well that was fantastic" Tsunade said whipping a tear away "this has certainly been a eye opening night I never knew we had so many talented Jounin, as that was our last act we will now have an 2 hours while the judges pick their winner so if you would like to get your self some drinks make sure you go over to where the food has been prepared, there are also some stands in the village so every one have a great night and we will see you later for the results". Tsunade concluded.

"wow Sakura, that was really something your amazing" Gaara said as he grabbed his girlfriends waist

"Thanks you're not to bad your self" She laughed as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hey Gaara, Naruto wants to talk to you" Shino called pointing to the back door

"Why?" Gaara said annoyed that there were being interrupted.

"Duno, but he said it was urgent" Shino shrugged

"Fine, ill see you in a minute" Gaara said kissing Sakura as he took of to find Naruto.

"sure Ino said she needed to talk to me so ill meet you later " Sakura said as she turned

……………………… 2 hours later

"Ok every one the judges have made their decision" Tsunade's voice came over the microphone "Can all the acts come join me onstage and I will read out the winner" the audience looked around them waiting for them to come on stage but no one moved.

"Come on you lot" Tsunade called looking around the hall.

"where are they?" she asked Kakashi who just shrugged

"There's three of them" some one shouted pointing to a table in the far corner of the hall, every one turned to see Kankuro, Shino and Shizune.

"are they asleep?" some one asked

"Hey get up" Tsunade shouted throwing a sake bottle at Kankuro's head. It just bounced of and he didn't move so Tsunade picked up another one.

"Wait" Kakashi said running over to the three

"What's wrong" Asuma asked coming up behind him.

"They aren't asleep" Kakashi said studying Shinos eyes "They are under a jutsu"

"Release" he said making some hand signs and tapping Shinos head.

Slowly Shinos flickered open looking around he turned to the sleeping Shizune on his shoulder

"what going on?" he asked propping him self up.

"you were under a jutsu" Kakashi said as Asuma released the other two

"ah why does my head hurt?" Kankuro mumbled looking around and seeing the sake bottle lying on the ground "Ah Ino im going to kill her, where's Ino? What's going on?" Kankuro asked noticing every one looking at them

"you were put under a jutsu" Kakashi informed them "do you know who could have done it?"

"Ino" Kankuro said straight away

"Ino? Why would she do that?" Asuma asked "I don't even think she can,"

"she was the ones who gave us the drinks and then when we drank them we all started to feel really weird then everything went dark" Shizune said

"she was just trying to kill the competition" Kankuro boasted

"were are the others?" Shino asked looking around again

"we don't know, I was hoping you could tell us" **Kurenai** said walking up to them.

"I duno, last person I saw was Ino" Kankuro said still nursing his head

"Same" the others agreed

"HEY MAKE UP BOY" an angry voice screamed suddenly "What's your problem" Ino shouted storming in to the room and over to Kankuro, followed by an equally angry looking Shikamaru, Neji Tenten and Choji.

"Hu? what I didn't do anything, if any one got a problem its you" Kankuro shouted back

"Oh yeh so it wasn't you who tied us up in the bloody cupboard" Ino shouted sarcastically

"what, iv been here asleep thanks to you drugging up" Kankuro shot back

"don't try and make this my fault I never drugged you iv been locked in a frickin cupboard with this lot" Ino motioned to the others

"well if it wasn't you then you have a double walking around somewhere" Shizune said

"and so does Kankuro" Shino added

"So were…" Tenten asked only to stop as an angry Naruto stormed in

"Hey Shikamaru, what the hells up with you, why'd you knock us out for?" Naruto shouted about to pounce on Shikamaru followed by Kiba, Hinata and Lee

"why would I wona do a troublesome thing like that?" Shikamaru yawned

"he's been locked in a cupboard with us" Neji said

"hu? But you came up behind me and hit us" Kiba said stroking a growling Akamaru

"not very youthful" Lee added sitting in a nearby chair

"it kinds hurt" Hinata mumbled as Naruto put an arm around her

"sorry guys but it wasn't me as Neji said I was with them" Shikamaru said

"well if it wasn't you then AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto yelled as sand grabbed his foot and flung him around the room

"GAARA WHAT THE HELL" he cried

"im going to kill you" Gaara shouted furiously

"wha.. What did I do?" Naruto shouted very confused and he tried to get the sand of his leg

"you sent me all the way across the village and said Sakura was waiting for me, I waited an nearly 2 hours" Gaara shouted looking very scary

"what no I didn't, I haven't spoken to you since before the show"

"hes been with me all night Gaara-kun" Hinata said quickly

"I think every one should calm down' Kakashi said "and I think we should send the villagers home first, something doesn't feel right"

"I'll go tell every one" Tsunade said walking back to the crowd

"ok so what's going on?" Ino said

"Where's Sakura" Gaara asked suddenly

"and Temari" Shikamaru added "they are the only two not here"

"we need to find them first " Gaara said frustrated

"First every one need to tell us what happened, it may help us to find them' Tsunade said coming back over.

Quickly every one began to tell their side of what happened to them

"this is not helping us find Sakura" Gaara said starting to get very annoyed again

"we need to split up and look for them" Shikamaru said standing up

Every one nodded quickly getting in to groups.

"Neji, Tenten and Choji, go look at home, they may have gone back, Kiba take Akamaru Kankuro and Lee to look around the church grounds. Shino, Shizune and Ino go search the town. Gaara Naruto, Hinata and me will search the woods" Shikamaru said as every one nodded and began to leave the hall.

"SHIKAMARUUUU" a scream made every one freeze

"Temari" Shikamaru shouted running towards the scream, every one else in hot pursuit.

"Temari where are you" he shouted desperately

"SHIKAMARUUUU …WOOOODS" Temari screamed

They all ran suddenly stopping as they entered a clearing in the woods. There in the middle Temari was tied to a tree with ninja wire, surrounded by countless Ninjas dressed in black.

(AN you know the ninjas from the episode with Kabuto in the woods with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke)

As soon as the ninjas saw them they began to close in towards Temari who was still struggling to reach her fan a few meters away.

"Get away from her" Shikamaru shouted lunging towards Temari, Kunai flying everywhere, a fight broke out as every one ran in.

"Shadow clones" Neji shouted as his fist when straight through one.

"iv seen these ones before" Naruto shouted as he kicked a pair away

"well could you tell us how to get rid of them then Baka" Neji shouted back

"im trying to think dobe" Naruto shouted as four of his own shadow clones punched a ninja

"we were in the forest for the second chunin exam, we were wasting all our chakra fighting the clones when the real one were close by, Kabuto said that they had to be close by or something"

"well that mean the real ones must be somewhere near by, we have to find them quickly" Kiba said as he and Akamaru pounced on a pair.

"some of us are running out of chakra" Ino added

"Shikamaru get Temari" Gaara shouted sending a tunnel of sand to clear a path for him "Desert coffin"

"hey troublesome" Shikamaru said as he reached Temari untying her

"I though you wouldn't find me" Temari sobbed in to his shirt

"like id let any one hurt you" He said hugging her "now look who's the crybaby" he whispered receiving a punch to the shoulder "shut up" Temari mumbled kissing him quickly as they both stood up, Temari quickly grapping her fan of the floor.

"Well, well, well, I guess the whole group did turn up after all" a sleazy voice said as a figure emerged from the cover of the trees.

One by one the ninja clones disappeared as all the attention was turned to the owner of the voice.

"You" Temari spat about to open her fan

"Hello again" Sasuke smirked stepping in to the moon light

"Where's Sakrua" Gaara said stepping towards Sasuke

"Straight to the point as usual" Sasuke answered "uhu" Sasuke motioned shaking his head as sand started to make its way towards him.

"Id bring back your sand.. unless you want me to hurt her" Sasuke said pointing to his right

Every one turned to see Kabuto walk into the clearing, carrying in his arms a unconscious Sakura. Kabuto smirked as he pressed the blade to her throat.

"You bastard" Naruto roared running towards Kabuto kunai in hand

"Stop" Gaara commanded sending a sand wall to stop Naruto

"Let me go I'll kill him" Naruto growled glaring at Gaara

"and Sakura will be dead before you reach her" Gaara shot back "Isn't that right?" He turned to Sasuke

"looks like your clever than I thought" Sasuke said sarcastically

"What do you want Uchiha" Neji said stepping foreword

"oh nothing really, as you see I have everything I came for, plus I really wanted to see your faces when I take my precious Sakura from you" he laughed

"Bastard" Gaara roared sending sand flying towards Sasuke

"That temper will get you in to trouble one day" Sasuke laughed jumping back as the sand hit the ground in front of him.

"oh and I really wouldn't try and follows us, I will be able to sense you chakra and if I do I may just have to kill her, the best thing you can do now is go home and forget about her, that way I wont have to hurt anyone" and with that Sasuke, Kabuto and Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"SAKURA" Naruto screamed running to the spot where Kabuto had been standing

"Sakura, Sakura, where are you" Naruto shouted desperately looking around wildly

"Naruto" Hinata tried to hold on to him

"No she's here we just have to find her, Gaara, Kiba come on" Naruto shouted

Gaara couldn't move,, frozen he stood there staring at the spot Sasuke had been

"no" He heard Temari sob tears flowing down her face as she held on to Shikamaru. He heard Ino and Tenten start to cry as they held on to Neji and Kiba

"Naruto please" Hinata cried grabbing on to him "Please" she sobbed as she held his head on her shoulder tears poring down his face on to her.

"We have to find her" he said weakly

"and we will, but we need to rest we have no chakra left" Choji said leaning agents a tree next to Lee

"We need a plan" Shikamaru said holding Temari up

"we will find her?" Shizune said looking desperately at Shino who nodded slightly pulling her close to him.

"We have to go back and tell Tsunade, then we can go on from there, we cant leave with out telling anyone, plus we don't have hardly any weapons left" Kiba said steering a sobbing Ino away, followed shortly by Sino and Shizune the others in suite.

"Gaara" Temari called, he didn't move

"Gaara come on"

"we will get her back" Temari tried again putting a arm around her little brother

"i.. I couldn't stop him" Gaara whispered still not moving, "I failed her Temari, I promised id look after her" he whispered fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Oh Gaara" Temari cried in to her brothers shoulder as she hugged him

"We will get her back" she demanded "come home... Please" Gaara finally allowed Temari to steer him away.

When they finely got back to the house, Tsunade was sitting with every one, Neji had already explained what had happened and was now planning strategies with Kakashi, while the others were crashed out around the living room.

"Ok well your mission is simply to retrieve Sakura" Tsunade said addressing every one. "you leave to more morning"

"What, why cant we leave now" Naruto said standing up

"You may have chakra left but the rest of us don't" Kiba said

"Shikamaru your team leader its your call" Tsunade told them walking out followed by the other sensei.

"well what are we waiting for lets go" Naruto said urging Shikamaru

"we rest now and leave in the morning, that gives us 5 hours left to rest now" Shikamaru said leading Temari upstairs

"What?" Naruto shouted getting angry again

"We all want Sakura back Naruto, but we need to regain our chakra first we can't make any wrong moves" Shikamaru said over his shoulder as he others followed suit.

……………………………………………………………

Sorry this chapter is so short iv been very busy at school … ill try update as soon as I can

Please review …


	6. Chapter 6

Not sure what rating to put this under M just to be safe. I'll warn you now that there will be some lemmon in this chapter.

………………………………………………………….

"Shikamaru your team leader its your call" Tsunade told them walking out followed by the other sensei.

"well what are we waiting for lets go" Naruto said urging Shikamaru

"we rest now and leave in the morning, that gives us 5 hours left to rest now" Shikamaru said leading Temari upstairs

"What?" Naruto shouted getting angry again

"We all want Sakura back Naruto, but we need to regain our chakra first we can't make any wrong moves" Shikamaru said over his shoulder as he others followed suit.

……………………………………………………………

………………………… Mean while

"aww my head" a groggy Sakura mumbles opening her eyes "Where are we" Inner Sakura asked looking around

Taking in the surroundings they were in the woods but Sakura didn't recognized anywhere, trying to stand up Sakura noticed her hands were tied behind her.

"how did I get here?" she thought thinking back "the last I remember was getting a note from Gaara saying to met him" summering chakra in her hands she easily managed to break through the rope binding her hands standing up Sakura looked around.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked from the behind a tree

"Who's there?" Sakura asked automatically going to grasp her shrunken, noticing they were no longer around her thigh Sakura jumped in to a stance.

"Looking for these?" the voice said holding up her shrunken

"Who are you" Sakura demanded trying to see the figure

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt" the figure sighed as he emerged from behind the tree

"Kabuto" Sakura said coldly

"See I knew you would remember me" He laughed stepping closer

"What am I doing here?" Sakura asked backing away

"well I'll let Sasuke tell you that" Kabuto said continuing to close in on her

"Sasuke? Where's Gaara?" Sakura demanded trying not to show how uneasy she was getting as she backed up on to a tree

"Probably still in kohana" Kabuto said putting his hands suddenly on either side of her head

"Wh.. what are you doing?' Sakura stammered

"Hmm I can see why he wants you" Kabuto whispered in to her ear causing Sakura to cringe and try to push him away

"Kabuto" A voice shot behind them "What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded appearing behind Kabuto

"Oh nothing" came the smug reply as Kabuto stepped away from Sakura

"your awake now so we can continue" Sasuke sad grabbing Sakura's arm

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked trying to pull out of his tight grip

"Home" Sasuke said simply pulling her along "Don't worry we are nearly there, don't make any trouble ok I don't want to have to get Kabuto to quieten you" He said as Kabuto winked at her.

………………..…..

It was nearly morning when Sasuke eventually stopped. Yawning she leant on a near by tree watching as Sasuke made some hand signs creating a door to appear in the side of a near by cave.

"Come on" he said pulling her in.

They walked in silence going deeper and deeper into the cave all the while Sakura trying to remember what way they turned as they continued down the many corridors, doors on both sides.

"You'll get lost if you try and escape" Sasuke said as he watched Sakura "there are to many corridors and rooms your never find your way back"

They stopped suddenly in front of a large door; opening is Sasuke ruffle pushed her inside stepping in behind her.

Immediately Sakura could sense that they were not alone, although the room was dark Sakura could faintly see the out line of 3 figures in the far corner of the room huddled together. Flicking on a near by light Sakura gasped at what she saw there in the corner huddles together sat Kohamaru,Moegi and Udon.

"S Sakura Sensei" Moegi asked shakily looking up

"Oh my god kids" Sakura gasped pulling out of Sasukes grip and rushing over to them.

"Sakura Sensei" Moegi cried wrapping her arms around Sakura's waist "You came to rescue us"

"I I what are you three doing here?" she asked whilst quickly checking to make sure they were all ok

"We were on a mission and then that man grabbed us" Udon said pointing to Kabuto

"Are you going to take us home" Moegi asked looking over Sakura's shoulder at Sasuke

"Yes" Sakura answered turning to face Sasuke

"let them go home this has nothing to do with them"

Smirking Sasuke walked up to her leaning down he whispered in her ear

"And what will you do for me"

"What what do you mean?"

Sasuke watched enjoying her facial expressions as she realized what he wanted.

She looked back at the three children huddles together, turning back to Sasuke she stood up

"Let them go and I'll stay here with you"

"You'll be staying here anyway" Sasuke smirked back

"I'll.. I'll do what ever you want" She whispered looking away

"humm.. We will compromise" Sasuke said slyly "I'll release the children in a week if you give me what I wont now"

"The children stay near me and away from him" Sakura said pointing to Kabuto who was standing in the door way

Sasuke nodded

"and they get clean water, blankets and food"

"Go" Sasuke told Kabuto "Get her what she wants"

"yeah yeah" Kabuto mumbles walking away

"Follow me, I'll take you to your room" Sasuke said walking out in to the corridor

"I want them near me" Sakura demanded talking a step towards the children

"Fine, Fine bring them along, they can stay in the room next door" he said walking away.

Sakura and the three children followed silently behind him and in to a brighter looking room.

"you three stay in here" Sasuke said glaring at the kids who quickly sat on a bed that was in the room.

"ok you three, I need you to be brave and wait for me in here" Sakura said kneeling in front of them

"But where are you going Sensei" Moegi asked

"I have to go do something first, then you can go home" Sakura said uneasily "I'll be right next door ok"

"Yes sensei" they all said

"look after each other" Sakura said over her shoulder as she followed Sasuke in to the room next door.

"Come now don't look so worried" Sasuke said shutting the door behind her and bringing her more in to the room.

It was completely different to the previous rooms she had been in, it was well furnished with a sofa in one corner with a small table. Then on the other side was a large four poster bed with a wardrobe and a bedside table, a door next to it was slightly ajar showing a sink and a shower.

"Would you like a drink?" Sasuke asked snapping her back to reality, handing her a glass anyway.

"Where are you Gaara" Sakura thought forcing back the tears that threatened to show.

"You should forget about him" Sasuke said sharply as if reading her thoughts

"You know he will kill you when he gets here" Sakura said honestly

"I wouldn't count on him saving you, he will never be able to find this place anyway" Sasuke said smugly

"There are lots of well placed trapped surrounding this place for miles" he laughed as he took her empty glass out of her hands, placing it on the nearby table he took her hand.

"Why me?" Sakura asked suddenly "Why make all this trouble for your self for me?"

"iv been watching you" he answered sending shivers down her spine

"I need a strong women to rebuild my clan with" he stated "and who better then the beautiful girl that would once do anything for me" he laughed

"I grew up you know" Sakura said looking him in the eye "I'm no longer that naive girl who would do anything to make you happy, I love Gaara and only Gaara"

"No more talk" Sasuke snapped "how about you keep your end to our little bargain yeh" He said leading her over to the bed

"Don't look so scared I won't hurt you" he added as he kissed her neck

"Gaara" Sakura inwardly screamed "Please hurry"

………………………………………………………………………………………..


	7. Chapter 7

Rated M just to be safe.

………………………………………….

"No more talk" Sasuke snapped "how about you keep your end to our little bargain yeh" He said leading her over to the bed

"Don't look so scared I won't hurt you" he added as he kissed her neck

"Gaara" Sakura inwardly screamed "Please hurry"

…………………………………………………………………

Chapter Seven Lemon

He hungrily kissed her neck tilting her head with his hand to give him better access; Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt his tong trail down to her color bone.

The straps of her dress now found them selves down her arm as Sasuke pulled till her it was around her stomach

Feeling his hand undo her bra she cringed as he started to suck her right breast his left hand rubbing her other.

"Relax" she heard him whisper as she was pashed back on to the bed, she watched him remove his shirt and felt his bare chest on hers as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Common Sakura you use to enjoy this" he said huskily

"That was when I thought I loved you" she replied harshly

"Hn, well don't worry you will soon find that feeling again" she felt sick as he smirked and sucked on her skin again. As he lowered his hand to her stomach Sakura started to panic realizing he wasn't going to stop

"Please, don't do this Sasuke" She whispered turning her head away when he went to kiss her.

"Come now Sakurai know you're a women of your word" he said smoothly "You wouldn't want me to have to hurt those kids would you?"

"You wouldn't" She gasped quickly turning her head to stare at him

"I would and I will if you don't behave" he said starting to get a little irate

"I'm getting annoyed at your attitude" he snapped "Ether do as I say or I will hurt them understand" he said sharply pinning her arms above her head tightly.

Gasping at the tightness all Sakura could do was nod dumbly

"Good girl" he said as he resumed to rid her of her underwear. Entering her Sakura felt tears fall down her face as he pulled out and reentered her again. Closing her eyes tightly she refused a moan as Sasuke pushed in harder making sure she stayed completely still.

"Dam Sakura" She herd Sasuke curse as he rolled of her, opening her eyes Sakura quickly pulled her dress on to cover her self shivering as she saw Sasuke glare at her. Jumping of the bed Sakura quickly made a run for the door gasping as she was suddenly shoved ruffle into the wall, her head hitting it with force. Opening her eyes Sakura found her self looking straight in to Sasuke's

"Oh boy he looks pissed" Inner Sakura gulped

"I told you Sakura I will hurt them" he snarled "A Uchiha always gets what he wants and I would rather have you fight me than not move at all" he shouted

"Oh god" Sakura fought to get out of his grip only to be pushed back against the wall, holding up a kunai Sasuke took a step away from her

"Maybe if I take that little girls finger you'll be more responsive?" He smirked walking to the door connecting the two rooms.

"NO" Sakura screamed grabbing his arms "No, don't please… I'm sorry…I'll, I'll do better" Sakura stammered quickly backing into the wall Sakura pulled Sasuke closer to her and pressed her lips against his, she could feel his shock as he tried to take control of the situation. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them.

"What?" Sasuke shouted

"Orochimaru wants to see you" Came Kabuto's voice

"I'm busy" Sasuke shop back

"He said now" Came the reply

Cursing Sasuke pulled away from the wall, grabbing his shirt he opened the door "I'll be back in a minute, Remember what I said" she said shutting the door on his way out.

Sakura collapsed against the wall letting out a deep breath "Oh god oh god, I have to get out of here"

"We need to let Gaara know were we are" Inner Sakura said

"Yeah but how" Sakura asked leaning back onto the wall

"The necklace, I think its time to use it" Inner Sakura suggested

"oh course" Sakura jumped up and ran over to the door, taking out the cork she gently tipped the sand out on to the floor watching as it made its way out of its own accord.

Flash back…

"When ever you need me, or if you are in trouble just take the cork out and let the sand out and I'll come find you"

End flash back…

"Right now we need to find a way of distracting Sasuke so we can make an escape"

"I suppose I could try and knock him out"

Just them the door opened and Sasuke entered.

Taking a deep breath Sakura stood up and walked slowly over to him, reaching him Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck leaning in she kissed him gently. She felt him smirk against her lips as he lifter her up and carried her over to the bed. Placing her down gently he wasted no time in climbing on her and pinning her down. Leaving a train of kisses down her neck he trailed his fingers up the inside of her thigh.

"Now or never" Inner Sakura said "you'll only get one chance at this."

Quickly summoning up all the chakra Sakura had in her hands she brought her fist up connecting it with the side of Sasuke face, scrambling up she watched as he flew into the wall and slumped on to the floor. Summering up the rest of her courage Sakura grabbed a set of kunai on the near by table and fled to the next room shouting at the three children to follow her as she ran down the corridor.

"Right, left. Right. left" she kept repeating to her self as they continued down the corridor past the numerous rooms.

"SAKURA" they froze as they heard the raw

"Run don't look back just run right, left, right left then your outside" Sakura shouted at the children as she pushed then round the corner

"Where are you going Sensei" Konohamaru shouted

"Im going to make a distraction, what ever you do don't look back and keep running" Sakura shouted as she ran to opposite direction.

"SAKURA" Sasuke shouted again

"Ohh god this is not good" inner Sakura said as Sakura continued to run, turning a corner she found her self face to face with Sasuke and boy did he look pissed.

Swallowing the lump in the throat Sakura held the kunai in front of her ready to attack.

"Your going to regret doing that" Sasuke glared at Sakura, a trail of blood running down the side of his face

"I would rather be dead than let you touch me" Sakura spat glaring back at him as she threw a handful of kunai at him

Sasuke jumped back out of the way easily dodging the kunai, summering chakra in to her fists Sakura got ready to fight. Suddenly Sasuke was behind her gasping Sakura tried to free her arm as Sasuke pinned her to the wall

"Is that all you got" Sasuke smirked

"Basted" she screamed aiming a kick at him catching her led Sasuke easily pinned her body against the wall with his own, kunai in his hand he gently pressed it against her throat leaving a small trail of blood as he applied a little pressure. Smirking he brought he head down and kissed her hard on the lips

He laughed at her gasp as he began to lick and kiss along her jaw line smirking when her arms moved to his chest in an attempt to push him away.

"stop your struggling now." he ordered her, bringing his face up to hers, she took one look at him had she not been frightened before she most certainly was now

"You're being stupid, I want you, and I WILL have you!" he began to rub himself against her in order to emphasize his point. He had hoped, really and truly hoped that it wouldn't come down to force but she was just so stubborn.

There was a sudden gust of wind and Sakura found herself in a slightly different location, Gaara now holding her bridal fashion, one arm under her knees the other supporting her back.

"Wha…" Sakura gasped as she looked up in to Gaara's eyes he was staring straight at Sasuke who in tern was glaring back.

"give her back" Sasuke shouted kunai in hand

"Never. You'll never touch her again" Gaara shouted lowing Sakura to her feet.

Sakura watched as sand began to rise around them wind blowing about harshly.

"She's mine' Sasuke shouted launching him self at Gaara, blocking his way Sasuke slammed into a wall of sand, jumping back Sasuke regained his stance.

"I'll kill you this time" Gaara shouted sending sand towards Sasuke, jumping back Sasuke did his best to keep out of reach

Bringing up his left hand Sasuke summoned his chakra

"Chidori" he shouted running towards Gaaras wall, quickly summoning more sand Gaara stood in front of Sakura blocking her as Sasuke got closer.

"Desert coffin" he shouted as the sand created a cage around Sasuke

A bright flash erupted from under the sand as it enclosed Sasuke and everything when quite.

"Is.. is he gone" Sakura whispered as Gaara brought her to him and hugged her

"Yes" he whispered as Sakura collapsed on to him shoulders shaking as she cried. Picking her up Gaara carried her out of the cave.

"SAKURA" She heard Naruto's voice before she saw him, raising her head from Gaaras shoulders she looked around, there stood all the friends all looking exhausted but smiling none the less.

"SAKURA" Naruto launched himself at her hugging her tightly as soon as Gaara put her down.

"Hey Naruto" she said weakly

"How did you guys find me?" She asked as they reached the others.

"A grain of sand told us" Neji laughed as he replaced a bandage around Tenten's arm.

"it actually worked" Sakura exclaimed smiling at Gaara

"course it did" he pulled her back to him

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you" he added his smile fading.

"At least you did " she murmured against him

"So what did take you so long?"

"Well we all went back to the house and spoke to Tsunade, then she put Shikamaru in charge" Ino said walking over with Shikamaru

"yeah and HE made up wait till the morning" Naruto said pointing an accusing finger at Shikamaru

"troublesome"

"yeah well we all had to regain our chakra" Shizune added sitting on the grass next to Shino

"then we made our way to the woods again but we had no idea where to go next"

FLASH BACK

"so were are we going to look first" Tenten asked as they found themselves back out side the wood the next morning.

"Kiba can you or Akamaru smell her?" Shikamaru asked

"No I can't there are so many different scents but I can't find Sakura's or Sasuke's at all" Kiba said Akamaru barked in reply

"Neji, Hinata?" Shikamaru asked

"Byakagun" They said stepping in front

"Something's coming" Neji said suddenly "I can't tell what it is but it has a large amount of chakra"

"Its like …. Sand?" Hinata said turning to face Gaara

"It IS sand" Neji called as it got closer

Everyone watched as a small ball of sand shot out of the woods stopping in front of Gaara

"I know where she is" Gaara said suddenly running into the woods followed instantly by the others.

END FLASH BACK

"and thats how we found you" Kiba concluded looking very pleased.

"yeah and we found these three running out of the cave" Temari said nodding over to the bundle under the tree where the three children were now sleeping.

"they told us what was going on but when we tried to get in the cave ninjas came out so we distracted them while Gaara snuck in" Kankuro said leaning against a tree.

"It was the power of youth" Lee said giving every one thumbs up.

"how about we all go home now" Ino said as she leaned on Kiba "I'm shattered"

Nodding Kankuro Naruto and Neji picked up a sleeping child as they all ran back through the forest.

After dropping the children of with Iruka they all returned back to the house.

"I need a shower" Ino complained trudging up to her room followed by Kiba

"I need my bed" Kankuro moaned going to his.

They all dispersed into their own rooms.

"You ok" Gaara asked as he rubbed Sakura's shoulders

"Hm" she nodded turning to hug him.

"I love you Sakura" Gaara said hugging her tightly

"I love you to" She replied as Gaara took her hand, walking over to their bed Gaara picked her up and placed her under the covers. Smiling up at him Sakura tugged him down next to her.

"I really do love you" she said in-between kisses.

"Good because I'm never going to let you go" Was the reply.

………………………………………….

FINISHED

I hope you like it please review and let me know what you think…


End file.
